Unthinkable
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. Set post-Born This Way. Blaine thought Kurt was going to be safe when he went back to McKinley. He had no idea that Karofsky would ever do the unthinkable. Slash. Warnings are inside, please read them before proceeding with the first chapter!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Unthinkable<br>Summary: AU. Set post-Born This Way. Blaine thought Kurt was going to be safe when he went back to McKinley. He had no idea that Karofsky would ever do the unthinkable. Slash. Warnings are inside, please read them before proceeding with the first chapter!  
>Genre: AngstRomance  
>Rating: M - see warnings below<br>Pairings: Klaine, Kurtofsky (one-sided, non-con)  
>Spoilers: Season 2 up to 2x18 - Born This Way. Disregards Rumours, Prom Queen, Funeral, and New York.<strong>

**WARNINGS - PLEASE READ: Mentions of rape (I'm not going to get graphic on it, but it is implied), violence, physical and emotional abuse are contained in this story and may be triggering. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THAT BOTHERS YOU.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I know Karofsky gave Kurt a legitimate apology in Prom Queen. It just works out for this that he's the villain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Kurt hadn't really spoken during the drive from Lima to Westerville.

Blaine didn't blame him. His boyfriend had had an awful day at McKinley High School, and he'd only been back around a week.

From what Finn had told him over the phone (the jock had called because he didn't know what else to do - the jocks were finding time to torment his step-brother when he wasn't around, and he had nearly reached his breaking point), Kurt had been slushied at least every other class period, thrown in a dumpster at least twice, and shoved into a locker almost every time he passed a jock in the hallway.

His hand tightened its grip on Kurt's shoulder. The brunette's hair had lost its heavily styled look, and his pale face and neck were littered with bruises. Blaine's Dalton blazer was draped over his shoulders, though it did not stop him from shivering violently.

He was infuriated. Where were the Bully-Whips that Kurt had mentioned? The group that Santana and Karofsky had first formed (Kurt had told him it was more Santana's idea than the jock's), was supposed to _protect_ him.

And what about the rest of New Directions? Okay, so Santana had nearly ripped into Azimio for throwing him in the dumpster, but she hadn't stopped it from happening.

It didn't help matters that, as he'd helped Kurt into the parking lot at the school, that he'd had a shouting match with Rachel.

_"What more do you want us to do, Blaine? Do you think we like that this is happening to him?"_

_"If you guys would ignore all your own drama for once and help him out, maybe he wouldn't have to deal with this! Hell, he shouldn't _have _to deal with this!"_

_"Maybe he should have just stayed at Dalton then!"_

Blaine knew she hadn't meant to say it, but it was too late: Kurt dissolved into tears as the Warbler helped him into his car and made sure his seatbelt was secure.

One look at Rachel's face had told him she wanted to take it back, but he was too angry to care. He kissed Kurt's cheek and shut the passenger door before walking around to get into the driver's seat.

They left less than five minutes later.

He didn't see the truck following them out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine put the car in park and cut the engine. "Kurt, we're here."<p>

His boyfriend's eyes drifted away from his lap and up to survey the plain, two-story house.

He didn't seem to care.

Blaine got out of the car and walked around to help Kurt out. The counter-tenor leaned on him heavily as the Warbler led him up the drive toward the front door.

"Where are your parents?" the brief sentence was so soft that Blaine barely heard it.

"Working." he pulled his house key out of his pant pocket and unlocked the door. "Don't worry about them, I'm here by myself a lot during summer break. Not that big of a deal."

The inside of the house was moderately spacious, the walls painted white. Various wall decor dotted the walls, as well as the occasional picture of Blaine by himself or with the rest of the Anderson family.

Blaine led Kurt upstairs and into the bathroom, carefully easing him down onto the side of the bathtub. He winced at seeing the taller boy clutch the blazer tighter against his shaking frame.

"I'm going to get you some clean clothing, okay? I'll be right back, I promise."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine turned and made his way back to his bedroom. After sifting through the clothes in his dresser, he grabbed a slightly oversized Dalton sweatshirt (his mother had hoped he'd hit another growth spurt), and a pair of gray sweats that he'd borrowed from his father over Christmas break but neglected to give back (he doubted his father would mind).

The sound of glass shattering in the bathroom nearly made his heart stop.

He clutched the clothing tightly to his chest as he made his way back toward the other room.

Fear mingled with shock, and anger ripped through him like a wildfire as his boyfriend was dragged out of the bathroom, blood coating one side of his face, mingling with tears.

"Blaine -"

"Shut up, Hummel." snarled another voice.

His heart sped up, pounding furiously against his ribcage. Fear was now more prevalent than anger, because he knew that voice.

He'd heard it once on the steps at McKinley High School.

_Oh no...oh please no..._

And another time at the Night of Neglect benefit that New Directions had held in order to raise funds for Nationals in New York. The clothing he'd been holding fell to the floor.

It was Dave Karofsky, and he had a gun to Kurt's head.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Blaine spoke.<p>

"Let him go."

Karofsky laughed.

"Why the hell should I do that, Anderson? He's _mine_." he spit out.

Blaine shook his head, eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"No he's not," he replied calmly. "Do you think anyone would want to be with you if you hurt them the way you've hurt him? I certainly wouldn't."

"_Shut up!" _Karofsky's eyes were bulging. He looked ready to kill.

Blaine was scared to death he was actually going to lose it and pull the trigger on Kurt.

His foot edged forward a fraction of an inch.

What happened next happened so fast he barely had time to realize it was indeed occuring.

He heard the gun go off and Kurt's scream of "_Blaine!_" Blinding, crippling pain errupted in his left shoulder, followed by the feeling of something warm and sticky seeping through his dress shirt.

He hit the floor barely conscious.

Kurt was still screaming as Karofsky dragged him downstairs.

"No! No, please - Blaine, no - Dave, he's not -"

Blaine whimpered softly, hands trembling madly as he tried to locate his wound and stop the bleeding.

"No, please don't, Dave - I love him, I just - No, stop. _STOP!_"

Then he heard a shrill scream.

_Oh..._

Hot tears made their way down his cheeks as he realized the horrible truth: Karofsky was _raping_ Kurt.

Five minutes later, he could hear Kurt sobbing, and then the back door opened and slammed shut. Then he realized something: he couldn't hear Kurt anymore.

_Oh God...he took Kurt with him..._

The engine of Karofsky's truck roared as he sped off.

Silence reigned.

Then the front door opened and closed twenty minutes later.

The last thing Blaine heard before losing consciousness was a woman screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Suggestions? Constructive criticism?<strong>

**No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"They better catch that bastard, I swear -"

"Josh, lower your voice!"

"Mom, he's my little brother. Since Dad doesn't seem pissed off at all that this happened -"

"Joshua Zachary Anderson -"

"Mom, I'm twenty-four. The whole 'full name in a threatening tone' doesn't really work on me anymore." There was a brief pause. "...and now he's been shot, and his boyfriend's -"

Josh Anderson stared down at his brother's unconscious form, reaching over to adjust the blankets around his waist.

"I don't think I'll ever forget seeing that..." he whispered. "The mess in the bathroom, Blaine on the floor...Mom..."

Valerie Anderson placed her hand gently on her eldest son's shoulder.

"I know, honey...but until Blaine can tell us exactly what went on -"

Josh shook his head.

"We know what happened, Mom. Blaine was going to bring his boyfriend for dinner tonight, and things went really wrong...I don't know how much, but if it ended with him getting shot, I don't doubt it was a seriously screwy situation."

He stood up and stretched his arms.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee...text me if there's any -"

"K-Kurt."

Josh froze, and turned around so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. Blaine was awake, normally bright brown eyes somewhat glassy, face pale, a few dark curls of hair plastered to his forehead.

"Blaine..." Josh sank back down into the chair, knees weak. "Blaine, it's Josh, and Mom."

Blaine looked over at his brother, confused.

"Where..." he whispered. "Kurt...I couldn't -"

Valerie leant over him, looking concerned.

"Honey, you're in the hospital." she said soothingly. "You - Do you remember what happened -"

Blaine stared up at her incredulously. The light from the overhead lamp was hurting his eyes, the hospital gown uncomfortable and itchy, and his shoulder was throbbing painfully.

"I remember." he said quietly.

How could he not? Kurt's screams still echoed faintly in his ears, magnifying his guilt and his pain.

It was all his fault. He should have taken Kurt back to the Hummel-Hudson house instead of his own...where family was barely ever present to look out for him, where his mother and his brother (when he visited) were the only ones to accept his sexuality.

"Blaine," said Josh tentatively, his green eyes full of anxiety, "Mr. Hummel...your boyfriend Kurt's Dad? He's here with his wife. They...They want to see you."

Blaine's world turned upside down.

"I - I can't, Josh." he whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I - It hurts. It's my fault Kurt's gone - I can't face his father. I _can't_."

He broke into sobs, and the elder Anderson grabbed his brother's hand, holding it tightly.

"I'm here, B. I've got you. It's okay." he whispered.

Blaine licked his lips, throat dry.

"Where - Where's Natalie?" he asked when he had calmed down a few moments later.

"She took the girls home when Mom and I found you," explained Josh. "Don't worry, they didn't see anything inside - Nat refused to go in the house when Mom told her what happened. As far as Erica and Mel know, you're in the hospital and you're hurt. She didn't go into details."

Blaine closed his eyes momentarily.

"Thank God." he breathed. "After that dance last year -"

Josh shook his head fiercely, light brown curls flying haphazardly.

"Don't even start on that, Blaine." he said, throat constricting. "Just...I don't even want to remember that night, okay?"

Blaine nodded. He looked over at his mother.

"Where's Dad?" he asked.

Josh and Valerie exchanged a dark look.

"I called him, honey," said Valerie, "but he was tied up in meetings - or so his secretary said."

Josh held a feral expression on his face.

"We both know he wasn't." he growled. "He was at a bar getting drunk, Mom."

Valerie looked ready to argue, but they were interrupted by another voice:

"B-Blaine?"

Blaine nearly fainted.

Josh turned: a tall, brown haired boy wearing a red letterman jacket was standing in the doorway of Blaine's room.

"Finn." he said hoarsely.

Josh turned to look at his brother.

"You know him?" he said, trying to hide the anger in his voice. It was justified - how many times had he confronted the asshole jocks at his brother's middle school or high school?

Blaine nodded.

"He's Kurt's step-brother, Josh - it's okay." he was silent for a moment. "Finn, I don't really -"

"My brother is missing!" Finn cut him off, "I'm sorry if you don't wanna talk about it, but he's _your boyfriend. _If it was Rachel, I'd -"

"This isn't about you," said Blaine flatly, "and it's sure as hell not about Rachel. I'm sorry Finn, but I can't talk about this now."

"Blaine -"

"_Get out, Finn!"_

Blaine was crying again, and actually tried to launch himself off of the bed. Josh caught him around the waist, holding him firmly.

"Finn, go tell your parents that my mom and I will talk to them in a few minutes," he pushed Blaine back into bed, "and I'm not in a good mood right now, so you really don't want to push me."

Finn scowled, but turned and lumbered out of sight.

Blaine looked desperately at his mother and his brother.

"Please tell him -" he pleaded. "Please make Mr. Hummel understand I didn't know this would -"

Valerie leant over her son and kissed his forehead.

"We will, baby." she promised. "It's going to be alright."

It wasn't long before Blaine had lapsed into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Josh and Valerie left Blaine's room five minutes later and made their way to the waiting room where Finn was waiting with, Josh assumed, his parents.<p>

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," he said, holding a hand out toward Kurt's father, "I'm Josh Anderson, Blaine's brother. This is our mother, Valerie."

"Burt," said the other man as he took the younger man's hand and shook it. "and this is Carole," he gestured to his wife. "I'm sorry about what happened with Finn. How's Blaine doing?"

Josh sighed.

"Not good, sir." he replied. "I'm sorry, I know you want to see him, and I told him so, but he's...he wants you to know, he had no idea this would happen."

Burt frowned.

"I don't blame him if that's what you're thinking, Josh." he said. "I won't _ever_ blame him for this. I...I just want to know what happened to my son."

Carole leaned against him, holding his hand tightly.

Valerie took a step forward.

"We know," she said. "and we'll let you see him, when he's had a chance to calm down and talk to the police."

Burt shot her a grateful, albeit watery, smile.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Of course." she smiled back.

Burt pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"This is Kurt." he said, opening it and extracting a picture before showing it to the two Andersons. "His school picture from last year."

Valerie looked over at Josh, who was grinning at the wallet-size photo of the slender, brown haired boy.

"He's...I can see why Blaine's so crazy about him." he said softly. "Kurt's one of a kind, Mr. Hummel."

Burt smiled.

"He is, believe me. He is."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Anderson?"

Josh and Valerie turned around to see a silver-haired man wearing a white lab coat approaching them.

"Doctor Jackson," said Valerie, smiling a little in relief. "How is Blaine, will he...?"

"He'll be fine," said Jackson, smiling at her, "He should take the anti-biotics I've prescribed to keep off infection, and I'd like him to stay here over night for observation, but he should make a full recovery."

Josh exhaled.

_Thank you God._

Then he saw the officers waiting near the Nurse's Station. Dr. Jackson noticed them too.

"Yes, they want to speak with him, but because he's a minor -"

Valerie looked at Josh questioningly.

"You go, Mom." His voice cracked. "I-I know I'm not gonna be able to stomach whatever happened, and I'm gonna lose it, he - he doesn't need -"

The hospital seemed so claustrophobic to him now, Josh felt like he could barely breathe as he watched his mother walk back into Blaine's room. The cops followed a minute or two later.

"Josh?" a hand tugged at his sleeve. He turned his head to see Finn staring at him. "I - I wanted to say sorry for earlier."

Josh exhaled. Sure he couldn't fault Finn, he seemed cool, and if he was Kurt's step-brother, then he supposed he could trust him.

"It's okay." he said softly. "I'm sorry if I snapped at you. Saw the letterman jacket and just - my brother's important to me you know? I don't like seeing him hurt."

Finn nodded and crossed his arms.

"Me either," he said, "You know, with Kurt."

Josh smiled. Finn glanced at the closed hospital room.

Blaine's brother understood.

"We'll find him, Finn." he said quietly. "We'll find him."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**No flames please - constructive criticism only!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Um, wow. Okay I did not expect this big a response to the story. You guys are awesome. And yeah, I know most of you didn't know Karofsky kidnapped Kurt in the prologue - I went back and fixed that since that was supposed to happen.<strong>

**And don't worry, they'll find him soon. I'm not talking in the next couple chapters, but soon, I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Valerie was surprised to find Blaine awake when she and the officers entered his room.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

She took his hand and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Honey the officers want to talk to you about what happened. Is that okay?"

Blaine shrugged. One of the officers pulled out a notepad.

"Just start from the beginning," she told him.

"I brought Kurt back to my house, he had a bad day at school...bad week, more like it, and his step-brother, Finn Hudson called me." Blaine's voice was flat, barely tinged with emotion. He couldn't break, not yet. If he did, he would stop, and if he stopped he knew he wouldn't be able to start again. "Kurt had a really bad day at school. Finn wanted me to come pick him up. His friends weren't doing a good job of protecting him; he wasn't safe."

Valerie rubbed his arm gently, eyes wide with concern.

"I was already going to bring him back to my house so he could meet my mom and my brother." he continued. "I figured my house would be safe...I didn't know he followed us."

The other officer looked up from his notes.

"'He'?" he questioned.

"David Karofsky." said Blaine. "A closet-case, homophobic asshole." he wanted something to kill the throbbing in his shoulder; it was really bothering him. "He bullied Kurt for over a year. Locker slams...slushies in the face...thrown in dumpsters..." his voice became more detached, and he hardly noticed the officers. "I was getting Kurt some clean clothing so he could shower, and I heard a crash in the bathroom."

He slumped back against his pillow, playing idly with the edge of the blanket that had pooled at his waist.

"He-He draggedhim out of the room, and his head, he -" Blaine wasn't aware of the sob that slipped out of his mouth as he tried desperately to keep talking, "- he was bleeding bad, and Karofsky had a gun to his head.

"I was so scared, I tried to move toward them, but...before I knew it, he shot me...and Kurt screamed, and he was begging him to stop, he dragged him downstairs and I heard him say that he loved me, and then he screamed. I knew he was...I knew Karofsky was...was r-r-raping him. I blacked out."

Blaine was shaking uncontrollably and Valerie carefully hit the button on the bed's railing, easing it back so her younger son was lying down instead of sitting up.

"Sshh. It's okay. You did great, honey, and they'll find Kurt, I promise." she murmured. "I'll tell Josh and the Hummels what - what's going on."

He nodded.

"Love you Mom." he whispered as she tucked the blankets around him. "Thanks."

Valerie blinked back tears and kissed his cheek.

"Love you too, B."

She followed the two officers out of the room.

* * *

><p>"What happens now?"<p>

"All we can do right now, is keep tabs on Karofsky's parents if he contacts 'em. We'll also talk to the football team at McKinley. They're bound to know something."

Josh watched from a distance as the two officers spoke with the Hummels. Whatever Blaine had told them had to be pretty bad, considering Burt looked like he wanted to break something and Carole looked like she was crying.

Finn shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"What do you think -"

"I don't know, Finn. I'll talk to my mom...you go talk to your parents."

The teen nodded, and Josh headed over to meet his mother.

"Well?" he asked softly.

Valerie's face was white.

"He heard that monster raping Kurt after he was shot." she whispered.

Josh swore violently.

"We have to help them find Kurt, Mom." he said desperately. "There has to be something..."

She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

"We'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned and opened his eyes. His head was killing him, and his arms and wrists ached...not to mention his legs and...<p>

_Oh._

It all came back in a rush:

Blaine coming to pick him up after yet another horrible day at McKinley...

Blaine's house...

Karofsky...

Karofsky shooting Blaine...

Karofsky touching him...

It _wasn't _a nightmare.

Tears rolled down his cheeks unnoticed as he tried to stand. Something tugged at his wrists, and he looked up. His wrists were bound together by thick rope that had been secured to a metal ring on a wooden wall. He shakily got up on his knees, turned his head to the side, and vomited.

"You're awake. Awesome."

Kurt panted uncontrollably, bile dripping off of his chin as he tried to lift his head.

When he finally succeeded, he saw Karofsky standing in front of him, a smirk plastered across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm...yep, it's a cliffhanger... (I promise, Kurt will make it out of this fic alive)<strong>

**No flames - constructive criticism only!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Kurt looked up at his captor fearfully. His stomach dropped when he saw the jock extract a pocket knife from his jacket pocket.

"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely.

Karofsky grinned maliciously.

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you that?" he asked casually, walking forward and unfolding the knife.

Kurt started to struggle frantically.

"Stop moving, Kurt." ordered the jock.

Kurt struggled harder.

"Okay, you're starting to - " Kurt emitted a high pitched scream as Karofsky struck his bruised skin with his foot, causing him to slump forward, gasping for breath. "That's better. I don't want to use this, got it?" he gestured to the knife.

Kurt nodded. Limp brown hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat and dried blood, and he desperately wanted to moisturize...or take a shower that lasted days...

"Please let me go..." Kurt whispered. "You got what you wanted at his house...you took my virginity. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Karofsky snorted.

"Wish I could believe you, but you blabbed to the hobbit about my kiss -"

"Sexual assault." Kurt looked up suddenly, blue eyes rimmed red, but defiant all the same. "I don't recall asking you to kiss me. That makes it sexual assault."

The next kick delivered to his body left him gasping for air.

"Spout shit like that again, and I'm gonna mark you with the blade." snarled Karofsky.

Kurt burst into silent tears.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>"Wes, calm down - he's probably got a good reason for missing school and practice."<p>

Wes looked over at David exasperatedly.

"Don't you remember the last time Blaine missed practice?" he demanded.

David thought about it for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "You don't think -?"

The two Warblers were sitting in the Senior Commons with the rest of their glee club, wondering where the hell Blaine was, and why he was taking so long.

Wes' eyes darkened.

"I don't think so, but I'm going to call to check - after we found him like that just a month after he transfered -" he broke off and pulled out his cell, dialing Blaine's number.

_Hello?_

"Blaine? It's Wes, I was just wondering where you were - you weren't in class yesterday during last period, or all of today, and you didn't show up for practice -"

_Sorry. _Blaine's voice was flat. _I just left the hospital with my mom and brother._

Wes nearly choked. David looked at him questioningly, clutching his school bag tightly.

"Are you okay?"

_No, Wes, I'm not. I'll explain when I get back tonight._

* * *

><p>Blaine got back to Dalton around seven, and met Wes and David in the dorm he shared with Trent.<p>

Wes inhaled sharply at seeing Blaine's left arm in a sling.

"Blaine, what..." he whispered.

Blaine threw him a look that plainly stated 'shut-up-or-I'm-not-saying-anything'.

The story was told in less than ten minutes. By the end of it, Wes was white in the face and David looked ready to commit murder.

No one spoke.

"It's my fault." Blaine whispered and buried his face in his hands.

David wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, careful not to irritate his injured shoulder.

"No it's not, Blaine," he said softly. "You didn't cause this to happen." he paused. "Is there anything we can do?"

The younger boy just shook his head.

Wes had his phone out, and was talking quietly.

"Thad, David and I need to speak to you. We're cancelling practice for tomorrow. I'll explain, okay, just - yeah. We'll meet you in your dorm in twenty minutes." he hung up. "Blaine, David and I are going to go tell Thad that practice is cancelled."

Blaine's head shot up, panicked.

"What, no, I don't want you guys to do that for me -"

Wes shook his head, a sad smile on his lips.

"Blaine, this isn't about a performance, this is about your boyfriend's life being threatened and the bastard doing it taking it to a whole new level. The Warblers will understand - Kurt's our friend and former teammate."

Blaine said nothing. His phone vibrated, signalling a new phone call, and he answered it.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh...hi Rachel. Finn told you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. No, there's really nothing you can do for me. Look, don't get pissy with me, I'm not blaming you and the rest of Kurt's friends for what happened." he paused a moment, and then his face distorted in anger. "No, if you want to be updated go through your ex. I'm not saying shit except to Mr. and Mrs. Hummel and my mom and my brother. 'Bye." he threw his phone down on the desk, the sound echoing dimly in the now silent dorm room.

David exchanged a look with Wes.

"We're gonna head to dinner after we talk to Thad." he told the junior. "Do you want us to bring something back for you?"

Blaine's lips cracked into a sad, yet grateful smile.

"That would be nice," he whispered. "I just...I can't face them right now."

Wes patted his shoulder as he and David crossed the room to the door.

"It's okay."

The second they were gone, Blaine dove onto his bed (careful not to land on his injured arm) and yanked the comforter over his body, hoping for sleep to come quickly.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know how long it had been, but he was grateful to finally be left alone. His back and knees ached, his arms and wrists were painfully sore, and his head felt like it was splitting in half.<p>

He turned his thoughts to Blaine, desperate for something to distract him.

_When the gun went off, Kurt's heart nearly stopped._

_"Blaine!" he screamed, watching in horror as his boyfriend fell backwards, crimson liquid rapidly staining the white uniform shirt._

_He lost control, fighting tooth and nail against Karofsky as the jock dragged him down the steps._

_"No! No, please - Blaine, no - Dave, he's not -"_

_Pain burst through his back and shoulders as he was brutally thrown down on the light blue carpeting of the Anderson family living room._

_He fought harder when Karofsky straddled him, pinning his arms securely._

_"No, please don't," begged Kurt, realization hitting him like a freight train, "Dave - I love him, I just - No, stop. _STOP_!"_

Kurt fought back tears. It wouldn't help him to cry anymore, as much as he wanted to.

He thought about Blaine again, picturing his boyfriend's beautiful face, trying hard not to remember him on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound.

Was he even...?

No. He would drive himself insane if he mulled over whether or not Blaine had survived the ordeal.

The door of the dark room opened suddenly, and the counter-tenor ducked his head, trying to avoid the sudden burst of light before the door slammed shut.

"Hey." said Karofsky, grinning at him.

Kurt's eyes widened with fear. The football player was _happy_?

"W-What are you..." he trailed off as Karofsky pulled the rope tied to the metal ring free and yanked it forward, causing him to fall. He tensed when the jock flipped him so he was lying on his back. Kurt reacted defensively, pulling his legs up and through the gap created by his tied arms.

Karofsky aimed a kick at him, but Kurt rolled out of the way.

"Stay the hell away from me, Dave." he panted. "I swear -"

Dave crossed the dingy room within seconds, wrapping one hand around his throat.

"Put your legs down," he ordered. "You kick me, and the next time your dad'll see you is in the morgue, Hummel. I'm not joking."

Kurt didn't move until he pulled out the knife and held it to the countertenor's throat.

"We're going to have some fun." he breathed. "Now drop your legs."

Kurt bit back a sob as he felt his legs collapse.

When Karofsky undid his pants zipper, Kurt started to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Um ...so the next chapter will be up soon, I promise.<strong>

**Review? Constructive criticism accepted, no flames please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Happy Halloween guys - as a treat I am posting this tonight instead of tomorrow, so enjoy!<br>****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Blaine couldn't sleep.

The bed was comfy, sure, but he just...he didn't know why, but he kept hoping there would be a call...a text, something to help him believe that Kurt was alive.

So when his phone vibrated after twenty minutes of tossing and turning, he nearly fell out of bed as he lunged for it.

**From: Josh  
><strong>_Go to sleep, bro. Nat and the girls are worried._

He groaned in disappointment and sent a quick text back.

**To: Josh  
><strong>_Tell Nat to cool her jets and say zip to the girls. I'm fine._

Josh's replies were instantaneous.

**From: Josh  
><strong>_I know you, Blaine. You're not fine._

**From: Josh  
><strong>_Come over for dinner on Saturday._

Blaine buried his face in his pillow.

**To: Josh  
><strong>_If I say I will, can I go to sleep?_

**From: Josh  
><strong>_Yes._

Blaine shut off his phone and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

><p>New Directions had never been more morose, unless you counted the episode leading up to Sectionals after Kurt had transfered to Dalton.<p>

Mr. Schuester didn't even have the heart to talk to them about Nationals, or give them an assignment for the week.

He let them go early.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Blaine came by his brother's house.<p>

He barely said two words to Josh, or Natalie, though he did play with his twin nieces, Erica and Melanie, sitting through _The Little Mermaid _and _Beauty and the Beast _before dinner.

Afterward, they were sitting in the living room watching TV when Josh told his daughters it was time for bed.

"Can Uncle Blaine sing to us?" asked Erica, brown curls bouncing as she got to her feet.

Josh laughed, looking over at his brother, who was staring blankly at the TV.

"Ask him, sweetheart."

Erica grabbed her sister's hand and the two walked over to their uncle. He flinched when she touched his hand.

"Huh...Oh, what is it, girls?" asked Blaine, lifting one hand to rub at his eyes. He didn't miss the look Josh shot his way, nor the look he exchanged with his wife.

"Daddy said we have to ask you if you can sing to us before bedtime." said Melanie.

Blaine smiled.

"Of course." he told them. "You two go get ready and I'll be up there in a minute."

He gave his brother a pointed look as he headed for the stairs five minutes later.

* * *

><p>"What are you gonna sing Uncle Blaine?" questioned Erica.<p>

The two girls and Blaine were seated on Erica's bed, the flowery comforter already pulled back so she could crawl into it easily.

Blaine smiled.

"What do you want me to sing?" he asked.

"What's that song you sang with Kurt at that contest -"

His heart nearly stopped.

"You mean Regionals?" he knew Josh had told the girls about _Candles _after the Warblers had lost the competition after they somehow accessed a video online of the performance.

There was no way he could sing it. It felt so _wrong _to sing it without Kurt.

Melanie clapped her hands.

"Yeah! Grandma and Mommy and Daddy said it sounded so pretty. Will you sing it please?"

Blaine reached over to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry, but I don't want to sing it without him. It might hurt his feelings." he said softly.

Erica frowned.

"Did something bad happen to him, Uncle Blaine?"

Blaine quickly changed the subject as he tried not to cry.

"Would a Disney song be alright girls?" he asked.

They nodded.

* * *

><p>Josh had turned the channel to the news by the time Blaine had returned downstairs.<p>

"They go to sleep alright?" asked Natalie.

Blaine laughed briefly.

"Yep. They asked me about Kurt..." Natalie's jaw dropped. "They wanted me to sing the song that Kurt and I did at Regionals. I sang Disney instead. Erica tried to beg me for another three, but I resisted."

Natalie chuckled. Josh inhaled sharply, and Blaine turned to look at him as he sat down.

"Th-They're talking about Kurt." said Josh cautiously, gesturing to the screen.

Blaine turned his head to the screen briefly, seeing a brief 'Missing Person' bulletin on the screen. Kurt's picture and basic information were plastered across the screen.

"Oh." he was silent for a moment. "I want to find him."

Josh frowned, sinking back against the back of the couch.

"Blaine, the police have it covered - we've done all we can -"

"No!" he was mindful to keep his voice low enough that it didn't wake the girls upstairs. "They don't have it covered, they haven't seen what Karofsky is capable of!" he ran a hand through his hair. "I can't stand not knowing if he's alright, Josh."

Josh got up and went to hug his brother. Blaine collapsed against him, crying silently.

"We'll figure this out, Blaine," he promised. "We'll find him. I _promise_."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow or Wednesday...<strong>

**Anyway,**

**Review please? Constructive criticism only - no flames please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: THE HIATUS IS OVER GUYS! :D New episode tonight - (HELLOOOOOOOOO 3x05 PROMO! Yes sadly I am more excited for that, 'Last Friday Night' and any Klaine interaction than the actual episode. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Kurt shakily tried to button his pants with his tied hands. Karofsky had left hours ago, leaving him limp on the ground.

_Rough hands gripping anywhere they could touch..._

_Karofsky's lips on his skin..._

_Feeling like he couldn't _breathe_..._

He'd never felt more disgusting in his life.

After about ten minutes he managed to succeed with his pants, and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

For the first time, he noticed faint details of the room he was being kept in. The walls were wooden, and the floor concrete. There were things attached to the walls that he couldn't quite see - gardening tools?

Oh. He was in some kind of shed? He was pretty certain Karofsky wasn't stupid enough to keep him in his own backyard...where the hell was he? If he could work out some sort of location, he could at least _try _to escape.

The only thing that terrified him about it was the fact that he was positive he'd be killed if the jock caught him.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Blaine was sitting with Wes and David in the Commons during the lunch period.<p>

"Any update?" asked Wes quietly.

Blaine shook his head, clutching his school bag in his lap.

"No. Josh saw a missing person thing on TV Saturday night about Kurt. He and I talked and - I want to find him. I don't want just the cops working on this, _I _want to be the one who finds him." his eyes flashed. "I love him guys...so much."

Wes rolled his eyes.

"We knew that the moment you serenaded him, man." he said, chuckling slightly. Blaine punched him in the arm. "David and I talked to Thad, and we want to help." he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What was the plan?"

* * *

><p>The wound on his head was killing him. He was pretty sure it was infected. He looked down at his bound hands, vaguely wondering how tight the knots were...if he could...No. Even if he could somehow loosen them, there was no way he would get far before Karofsky caught him.<p>

He wouldn't just hurt Kurt...he would hurt Blaine too.

He couldn't live with himself if Blaine was hurt because of him.

The brunette moaned softly and pushed himself up into a sitting position, panting slightly. He thought back to his dad - this must be _killing _him to not know where he was.

What if he had another heart attack?

Kurt lifted his hands to cover his face.

_I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry._

"What the hell are you crying about now, fairy?"

Karofsky was back.

And then Kurt was sent crashing back onto his back. His head hit the ground hard, and he cried out. Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"I'll gag you if I have to. I'm not kidding." he reached over and ripped the designer shirt Kurt was still wearing apart.

_That was a Marc Jacobs shirt you ruined, you bastard, _Kurt thought angrily as he aimed a weak kick at the jock's knee. A large hand closed around his ankle, stopping him.

"Oh, no, we're not having sex today, Kurt." said Karofsky. "We're doing something more _fun_."

Then Kurt saw him extract that same pocket knife he'd threatened the countertenor with days ago.

He closed his eyes when he felt the blade break the skin near his left hip.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt slightly better by the time he'd gotten back to his dorm. He'd called Finn and asked if it was alright he stop by during their practice. Finn had pointed out that Rachel would think he was spying, then inquired why. Blaine explained about the group he was organizing.<p>

His actual plan was to search areas close to Dalton and McKinley (he was pretty sure Karofsky hadn't left the vicinity of Westerville, but there was no harm in asking New Directions to help out...right?)

Finn had responded that he was in, but he wasn't sure about the rest of the group, and said it was fine if Blaine wanted to come in later on in the week. Blaine had ended the call after that.

Blaine sighed, casting a glance at a picture on his desk of him and Kurt, taken about a week after Regionals. They were curled up on Blaine's bed, Blaine holding a book, and Kurt curled against his side. They'd found out later that Jeff had taken the picture on his phone and Blaine had to beg him to let him develop the photo so he could frame it.

He slept a bit easier that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, another chapter done! Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Review please?**

**No flames, if you must, leave constructive criticism only!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: THE PROMO LAST NIGHT. THE PROMO FOR 3x05. I...OMG I AM SO EXCITED FOR NEXT TUESDAY OKAY.<strong>

**I now return you to this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Kurt had almost worked out how to get his wrists untied.

Karofsky had untied him from the ring and left him on the hard floor. The hard thing was trying to get his fingers to work out knots he could barely reach with his fingers.

He'd discovered that he did in fact have his cell phone in his pocket; he'd felt a hard object in his left pocket when Karofsky had thrown him down earlier, and sure there would be a bruise later, but he didn't care.

If it wasn't broken, and if he could get reception...if he could get his wrists untied and just run...

He didn't care anymore if the jock caught him trying to escape...

He could call Blaine...

His boyfriend deserved to know he was alive, after all.

* * *

><p>"It's not that huge of a deal, Blaine -"<p>

"Yeah it is, Wes." Blaine was quiet for a moment. "I don't think they like me very much."

David rolled his eyes.

"So you had a shouting match with one of them...no big thing, and if they say anything, we're here to back you up."

Blaine smiled at him.

"Thanks." he said softly.

The three Warblers were standing in the halls of William McKinley High School, outside the choir room.

Blaine took a deep breath and knocked on the door before opening it. The New Directions Glee coach looked up from a folder he'd been reading.

"Can we help you?" he asked kindly, just as Rachel (predictably) yelled,

"_Spies!_"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, shut up." he said flatly. "We're not here to spy. You forget we lost to you at Regionals?" he took a deep breath, ignoring the dark haired girl's offended look. "We're here about Kurt."

The teacher dropped the folder he'd been holding, and there were several soft gasps from the McKinley students.

"What about him?" asked Mercedes, voice shaking.

Blaine looked at Wes, who nodded as he placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"I'm putting together groups to look for him." he said finally. "The police haven't turned anything up and - I wanted your help."

Finn was the first to stand.

"Mom and Burt are in," he told Blaine, "I talked to them last night...and I'll help as much as I can, bro."

The two exchanged a smile before Finn went back to sit next to Rachel.

"We all will," added the teacher - Blaine couldn't remember his name - he knew Kurt had told him once, but it had simply vanished from his mind. "What can we do?"

Blaine stared at him, knees weak.

_They _wanted _to help, they _wanted_ to find Kurt._

"Look anywhere you think they could have gone here in Lima." said Blaine. He felt Wes' grip on his shoulder tighten. "The Warblers and I have Westerville covered."

There was general murmur of agreement.

The three Dalton students left then, Blaine feeling better than he had in days.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and rubbed his aching wrists, trying to get the numb feeling to leave them.<p>

He left the ropes by the wall where he was usually tied and pulled his cell out of his pocket.

His heart dropped: the screen was cracked, and the battery was nearly dead.

But -

Kurt gasped, seeing one bar of reception on the screen. His fingers trembled as he keyed in Blaine's number and hit 'Send'

_Please work...please, please, please..._

It rang repeatedly before he heard it go to voicemail.

"Blaine," he croaked. "Of all the times you don't answer your damn cell -" he sighed exasperatedly. "I found my phone, it's nearly dead so _please _call me back when you get this. I'm - I'm not okay, but I'm alive. I-I'm so scared." he whispered.

"I-I'm going to try to get away." he continued. "Please - if something happens to me -" he smothered a sob and ended the call.

_I love you._ he thought.

He quickly turned the phone off, hoping it would make the battery last a bit longer.

Kurt tried the door...he was shocked to find that it was unlocked, when he always assumed Karofsky locked it after leaving.

He took a deep breath, opened it, and stepped outside.

* * *

><p><strong>So slightly less angsty ending to this chapter I think? And yes, I do know whether Kurt gets away or not.<strong>

**What did you all think?**

**Constructive criticism only please - no flames!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Me finishing homework = you all get a new chapter. Yay!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Blaine was fast asleep when his phone vibrated, signaling a new call.

He didn't wake up until the final vibration, which alerted that a voicemail had been left.

When he grabbed it, his hand shook uncontrollably.

_1 Missed Call - 3:30 A.M.  
><em>_1 New Voicemail_

He keyed in his password and pressed the phone to his ear. Then he nearly cried, because Kurt's voice...he was alive. Blaine didn't think he'd ever been so happy before in his life.

_Blaine. _a brief pause, then..._Of all the times you don't answer your damn cell - _Blaine laughed weakly, pressing the phone desperately to his ear. _- I found my phone, it's nearly dead so _please_ call me back when you get this. I'm - I'm not okay, but I'm alive. I-I'm so scared._

"Blaine?" he heard Jeff ask sleepily. "Are you - what's...?"

Blaine held up one hand to stop him, heart pounding.

_I-I'm going to try to get away. Please - if something happens to me -_

He heard a muffled sob and then the message ended.

"Blaine!" Jeff was out of bed in a flash, seeing his friend's sudden distress. Blaine was shaking, a hopeful smile forming on his tired face as he found Kurt's number and dialed it.

No answer. It went straight to voicemail. He tried again, but got the same thing. When the beep signalled for him to leave a message, he did.

"Kurt? Kurt, it's okay, I got your call, I'm so so sorry I missed it. Please please pick up or text me - let me know you got away, and I'll come find you. I promise."

He dropped the phone onto his comforter without a word, ending the call. Jeff sat next to him cautiously.

Neither of them spoke, but they both never took their eyes off of Blaine's phone.

* * *

><p>It was dark out...and freezing.<p>

Kurt bit his lip and clutched what remained of his ripped shirt close to his body. Maybe it really wasn't that cold...maybe it was just him.

He did feel pretty awful...but maybe that was just his injuriestalking...

He kept walking, trying to see details in the landscape to determine where he was.

It was definitely deserted...some sort of dense forested area, and he could see the highway in the distance through the trees.

"B-Blaine." he whispered.

"HUMMEL!"

He broke into a run, pulling his phone back out in the process, and turning it back on.

_2 Missed Calls- 4:25 A.M.  
><em>_1 New Voicemail_

He put the phone to his ear and listened:

_Kurt? Kurt, it's okay, I got your call, I'm so so sorry I missed it. Please please pick up or text me - let me know you got away, and I'll come find you. I promise._

He didn't text, he called Blaine, even though he knew it would drain what was left of the battery.

_Pick up please pick up, Blaine..._

When the phone went off, Blaine lunged for it, hitting the send button and putting it to his ear.

"Kurt?"

_B-Blaine._

Kurt sounded out of breath, which made Blaine wonder for a moment, and then he realized: Karofsky had found out he'd escaped from wherever the countertenor had been held captive, and he was chasing him.

"I'm here, Kurt." he said, voice cracking. Jeff placed his hand on Blaine's back, rubbing gently. "It's going to be okay."

_I can't outrun him, Blaine. _Kurt groaned. _I'm...he - he's been hurting me._

Blaine bit back a snarl, face distorting in rage. He wanted to _kill_ the son of a -

"I'll find you, I promise. How much longer does your battery have?"

_Not long..._

"Okay listen, when you get a chance, hang up, and hide. See if you can get somewhere that's pretty easy to identify, and call me back. I'll leave Dalton and pick you up."

_Okay. Blaine?_

His throat felt dry. Jeff was over at the door, talking quietly to David and Wes, who shared the dorm next to them.

The line went dead. Blaine placed the phone on the top of the blanket, staring at it wordlessly.

"What happened?" asked Jeff.

Blaine was silent for a moment.

"Either he hung up, or his phone died." he looked at his classmate. "Jeff, if this works and he - he calls me -"

"Don't say if, man." Jeff bumped his friend's good shoulder. "He will. You wanna watch a movie?"

"It's five-thirty in the morning, Jeff."

Jeff shrugged, walking over to his stack of DVDs and fishing out one: _The Lion King._

"This okay?" he asked, retrieving his laptop off of his desk.

Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, that's fine."

They couldn't do much now except wait.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't call. Blaine tried to ignore the fear growing inside him as he made it through his classes.<p>

He was heading to lunch with Thad, David, Wes, Jeff and Nick when an elderly man approached them.

Blaine frowned. What did Principal Edwards want with them?

"Mr. Anderson, I need you to come with me to my office. Now." he said softly.

Blaine exchanged a look with his friends before staring at the principal, confused.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked.

Edwards shook his head.

"No, Blaine, you're not, but you need to come with me, now."

Blaine felt Nick grip his shoulder briefly before he adjusted his bag on his opposite shoulder and following the older man to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, you'll find out what happened to Kurt soon! :)<strong>

**Review? Please?**

**No flames please, constructive criticism only.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

When Blaine and Principal Edwards got back to his office, Blaine was shocked to see his mother and his brother, and two policemen there waiting for him.

Before Blaine could say anything, his principal stopped him.

"Why didn't you tell the cops that you heard from Kurt early this morning?" he asked.

Blaine's jaw dropped. How did he know...?

"The cops already know, and I was informed -"

Was his principal a mind reader or something?

"What? No!" Blaine exploded. "No! If that - that monster still has him - I didn't want him to get hurt, and he will - unless he got away - that's why I didn't call the cops! I don't want him hurt any worse than he already has been! I did ask him to hide and then find a safe spot that I could pick him up at, but he never -"

"Kurt escaped?" interjected Josh, staring at his brother, dumbfounded. "Blaine -"

"Josh don't." Blaine wearily ran a hand through his hair (it was easier since he hadn't gelled his hair that morning.).

"Blaine you don't get it," Josh stood and smoothed the wrinkles of his light purple button down shirt out, clearly agitated. "There was a report this morning over in Plain City. Some trucker saw a kid at a rest stop. He matched Kurt's description," he hesitated. "He didn't look good, Blaine."

Blaine tried to get up but Josh shook his head. Blaine looked at Principal Edwards.

"He did. He got away...Oh...Oh my...he told the trucker, didn't he?" Blaine was trembling uncontrollably. "He said he talked to me?"

Principal Edwards nodded.

"We came to pick you up, honey." Valerie told him. "Kurt was brought back to Lima after the ambulance got him. H-His dad called us an hour ago."

Blaine launched himself out of the chair, only to be caught and pushed back into it by his mother.

_How did he make it through the drive...it's an hour and a half drive from there to Lima...they should have treated him _there...

"W-Why did you wait until I was halfway through my school day to tell me?" he croaked, using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. "He's my _boyfriend, _Mom..."

Valerie placed a hand on his knee, her expression sympathetic.

"I know. Sweetheart, we had to wait for his dad to call us and tell us what happened to him, and what the doctors were doing. We can talk about it in the car, I've already signed you out for today and tomorrow, just make sure to get all your homework from your friends -"'

Blaine shoved her hand off his thigh, stood up, and left the room at a run.

His mother and brother followed.

* * *

><p>Burt stared down at his son's still form, seething.<p>

According to the police, Karofsky had not been spotted, and no one would know for certain where to look until Kurt talked to the cops...but then even he doubted the homophobic asshole was anywhere near where he'd held Kurt hostage.

It made him so angry to hear the doctor start rattling off his injuries: multiple bruises and cuts (the worst on his head was infected), one or two fractured ribs, and multiple signs of sexual abuse.

Burt had wanted to cry when he heard.

Carole clutched his hand gently, her eyes swimming with tears.

"It could have been worse," she whispered. "and thank God it wasn't."

Burt nodded, his ears intent on the steady beeping that was the heart monitor. His fingers lightly stroked the soft strands of Kurt's hair.

"Do you think they told Blaine?" asked Carole.

Burt looked at her.

"I guess we'll find that out whenever Valerie calls back." he said quietly. "She said she'd let us know when she talked to him."

Carole nodded.

* * *

><p>Blaine cried through most of the trip to Lima as he listened to his mother described Kurt's injuries to him.<p>

Josh sat in the back seat with him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"His dad said the doctors are optimistic, considering how much worse his injuries could have been." he paused. "There was a chance he would have died if he hadn't made it to that rest stop."

Valerie shot her eldest son a pointed look in the rear-view mirror before returning her eyes to the road. Josh just shrugged.

Blaine wiped his eyes and leaned against his older brother.

"D-Did they find Karofsky?" he asked.

Josh shook his head slowly.

"No, Blaine. They didn't. "

Blaine punched the seat angrily before covering his face with both hands, body shaking with silent sobs.

Josh glanced at his mother before wrapping one arm around Blaine.

They didn't speak for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Finn was slumped in one of the chairs in the waiting room, holding Rachel's hand. He'd promised his mom and Burt that when Blaine got there he would let them know.<p>

He felt sick when he thought about Kurt, and how he hadn't done enough to protect him upon his return to McKinley, even after promising his step-father that he would.

He was such a failure.

"Finn?" he looked over at Rachel.

"Yeah?"

She looked at him knowingly.

"It wasn't your fault." she said softly. "Karofsky would have attacked him anyway."

Finn ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, and we didn't do shit to prevent it." he said bluntly. "and we should have."

Rachel was quiet for a moment, recalling the shouting match she'd had with Blaine the day Kurt had been kidnapped.

_"If you guys would ignore your own drama for once and help him out, maybe he wouldn't have to deal with it! Hell, he _shouldn't _have to!"_

She couldn't help but agree with her boyfriend.

Rachel still felt guilty for telling Blaine that Kurt should have stayed at Dalton...she knew it was the worst thing she could have said to her friend, considering what he had gone through the week after he transfered back.

She glanced toward Kurt's hospital room.

_I'm so sorry, Kurt._

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated - but no flames please! You may leave constructive criticism if you wish.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

Blaine practically ran through the doors of the hospital when they got there.

"Blaine slow down!" yelled Josh.

Blaine didn't. He ran so fast he didn't see Finn and Rachel, and collided with a few chairs in the waiting room.

Finn helped him up off of the ground.

"Thanks." Blaine mumbled. "I didn't see you..."

"It's cool," Finn said quietly. "Listen, I'll be right back - Burt and Mom asked me to let them know when you got here."

He darted down the hall and disappeared into one of the hospital rooms.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Rachel were left standing awkwardly in the middle of the waiting room. Rachel fiddled with a piece of hair, biting her lip nervously.<p>

Blaine looked at the floor (which was difficult as he had noticed the disgusting red sweater she was wearing, paired with a dark plaid skirt. Kurt would have been revolted).

"I-I'm so sorry, Blaine." she whispered.

"I know." he said flatly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother and brother approaching.

"I shouldn't have shouted anyway." he continued. "Kurt never said anything, but I probably scared the shit out of him...I don't normally yell when I get angry."

"You had a right to be," she replied, reaching over to take his hand. "We should have cared more, and we should have questioned Santana's intentions -"

His head jerked up in surprise.

"Wait, what about Santana?" he asked.

Rachel frowned.

"The week before Kurt came back, Santana told us all she and Karofsky were dating...and that they started the Bully Whip thing..."

Blaine was white in the face. Rachel noticed, and panicked.

"No, she - she wouldn't help him, Blaine," she said, "She - She may be a - She may be a total bitch, but she wouldn't do that. She and Kurt at least tolerated each other, there's no way -"

He held up a hand to stop her.

"I just want to see Kurt, alright?" he said softly. "I don't want to think about any - please -"

She nodded.

"Blaine you moron, you should've waited - oh hi." he said noticing Rachel, eyes

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, this is my brother Josh, and my mom Valerie." he said as his mother joined them. "Mom, Josh, this is Rachel Berry. She's in New Directions with Kurt at McKinley."

"Nice to meet you," said Valerie, and Rachel smiled at her.

"Blaine!"

He turned to see Finn in the hall. He nodded and walked over.

Finn gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Just so you know man, it's bad." he said softly, pointing to a door to his left.

"That's what my mom and brother told me." said Blaine, swallowing the lump in his throat.

He placed a hand on the door and pushed it open.

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine noticed about the hospital room was how quiet it was, apart from the steady beeping that signalled Kurt was alive.<p>

Burt turned around when he heard the door close.

"Blaine." he said, getting up out of his chair.

He didn't answer; his eyes locked on Kurt. Finn, Josh and his mother hadn't been kidding - the countertenor looked terrible.

Burt answered the unspoken question when his son's boyfriend looked at him pleadingly.

"It's okay, he's just sleeping." he said reassuringly. "Doctors said he was in a lot of pain when he was brought in, and then he freaked when a nurse tried to check him out -"

"Male nurse." supplied Blaine, edging carefully into Burt's vacated seat. He took Kurt's hand and held it carefully.

Burt nodded.

"He's sedated." he explained. "They say he'll be fine."

"What about Karofsky." It wasn't a question.

Carole placed her hand on Blaine's arm.

"Nothing. The police can't do anything until Kurt wakes up." she said softly.

Blaine reached over to touch the stitched up wound on the side of Kurt's head. Burt grabbed his wrist.

"It's infected." he said quietly, letting go of the teenager's hand. "The doctors said he was lucky not to get septic."

Blaine frowned.

"They said it meant that the infection hadn't spread, into his bloodstream." Carole told him.

Blaine looked back at Kurt.

"Can I sit with him alone, please?" he whispered.

He felt Carole squeeze his arm and then she and Burt were gone.

* * *

><p>For what seemed like ages, Blaine just sat there in silence, still gripping Kurt's hand like it was his lifeline.<p>

Then he spoke:

"I missed you...so much it hurt, Kurt." he paused. "You know I even got New Directions and the Warblers ready to form search parties so I could find you?" he laughed weakly. "I was desperate...and thinking of Karofsky - what he was doing to you...It's my fault. I should have been more careful and taken you back to your house instead."

Kurt whimpered. Blaine squeezed his hand, wondering if it meant he was coming out of the sedation.

"It's okay. I'm right here." he whispered. "I won't ever let him touch you again, I mean it."

Kurt shifted suddenly on the bed, turning his head toward Blaine as he opened his eyes.

Blaine didn't say anything.

A tear slid down Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine." he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise Klaine fluff in the next chapter!<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**No flames please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Blaine smiled.

"Hi." he whispered.

Kurt said nothing for a few minutes. He didn't even smile. Blaine took that moment to notice the dark circles under his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes.

When Blaine touched his shoulder, he flinched.

"I'm sorry." he put his hand on the mattress. "Kurt -"

"No." Kurt's hand shook uncontrollably as it edged forward on the bed, brushing hesitantly against the side of Blaine's hand. "I'm...I don't..."

"It's okay." Blaine soothed. "Kurt, look at me and breathe alright?" Kurt did. "It's alright, okay? You're safe."

Kurt exhaled and tightened his grip on the Warbler's hand.

Blaine carefully got up from the chair, and sat down on the mattress of the bed instead. He was grateful that Kurt didn't freak out on him...though the fact that he was drowsy from the drugs in his system probably had something to do with it.

"Do you want me to get your dad?" he asked quietly. "He's here with Carole, Finn, and Rachel."

Kurt shook his head, closing his eyes briefly.

"Not yet." he mumbled. "I missed you."

Blaine sighed.

"I missed you too." he told the brunette. "Your head -"

Kurt smiled weakly.

"I can't feel it. They must've given me some pain killers..."

Blaine hesitantly leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. Kurt tensed, but didn't stop him.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Blaine whispered when he pulled back. "Why didn't you call me back?"

Kurt didn't look him in the eye.

"Can we talk about it later?" he whispered. "I-I don't -"

He was on the verge of having a panic attack. Blaine shook his head.

"Okay, okay. I'll wait and we can talk when you want to, alright? I - Kurt it just killed me not knowing, and hearing it from my mom and my brother - and from my principal -"

Kurt relaxed slightly, slumping against his pillows.

"Principal Edwards? The man who can't tell that stripes and polka dots clearly do not mix?"

Blaine laughed, remembering how Kurt had loved criticizing his former principal's outfits as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Yeah. His fashion sense still hasn't improved much." he reached over to gently smooth back a strand of light brown hair.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of course it hasn't, I left before he would have found any time to find something reasonable, and before I could find out his address and swap out the attrocious wardrobe for something moderately tasteful."

"Oh I'm sure he would have _loved _that." said Blaine sarcastically.

Kurt giggled and tried to sit up a little. The dark haired boy watched aprehensively, concern etched into his face.

"I'm okay," Kurt told him once he was comfortable again. "Just tired...and I think I want to talk to my dad now."

Blaine stood.

"I'll go get him." he said.

As he turned, Kurt's hand shot out of nowhere, and gripped his wrist.

"Don't leave when he comes back in," Kurt said softly.

"I won't." Blaine kissed his cheek, trying to ignore the way the countertenor flinched slightly. "I'm sorry -"

"Don't apologize. I'm fine...I know you're not him. Just please...go get my dad."

Blaine frowned as he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

"I'll be right back," he promised.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole were talking quietly in the waiting room while Finn was texting and Rachel was immersed in a notebook she'd brought with her. Blaine supposed it was something glee club related.<p>

"Um, Mr. Hummel?" he said tentatively.

Burt and Carole fell silent, and Blaine knew that Finn and Rachel were watching him even though he didn't look in their direction.

"Kurt's awake." he said. "He wants to see you...but he asked that I stay with him - and if that's not okay, I can stay here, or I can wait outside his room, just let me tell him -"

Burt held up one hand to stop him.

"It's fine," he said as he and Carole stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe as he crouched behind a couple of trees that stood close together.<em>

_"Hummel I swear if you don't get out here right now, it's not just you that's going to pay, I'll make sure your _boyfriend _does too!"_

_Kurt covered his mouth with his hand to mask the sob that had escaped his throat. If Karofsky didn't give up anytime soon, he was either going to have to give up and deal with whatever happened (if he died so be it, but he would _never _allow the bastard to hurt Blane), or just risk letting the jock see him as he made a break for it._

_He chose the latter, and he knew Karofsky had seen him when he heard the other boy scream his name again, and heard his labored breathing._

_If he could just get to the freeway..._

_Before long, Kurt's knees and lungs ached, and he wanted nothing more than to just collapse on the ground right there._

_He kept running._

_His head was pounding fiercely when he finally saw lights looming over the trees a half hour later. He could also see what looked like semi trucks._

_A rest stop? It was either that or a truck stop...maybe it was both. He couldn't think straight._

_Kurt heard Karofsky yelling at him again but he tuned it out. When he stumbled into the picnic area, he collapsed over one of the wooden tables. Someone grabbed him and he screamed, trying to wriggle viciously out of the tight grip._

_"Woah! Kid, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you!"_

_He looked up. A man about his dad's age, with dark brown hair and green eyes was staring down at him, dressed in a dark blue t-shirt under a jean jacket and dark jeans._

_"My name's Jordan." he said. "Can you tell me yours?"_

_"Kurt...Hummel."_

_Kurt fumbled for his phone, remembering what Blaine had asked him to do. His hand trembled as he handed it over to Jordan._

_"Kurt? Oh..you're the kid that got kidnapped...okay I'm gonna get you some help okay?"_

_"C-Call Blaine." Kurt whispered as he watched the older man try his phone._

_"Your phone's dead, Kurt, I'm gonna call on mine okay? Let's go to my truck and you can -" Jordan's eyes bulged as he noticed the teenager suddenly go limp. "Kurt!"_

Blaine was holding his hand as he listened to his dad talk about the search that was going on for Karofsky.

Kurt didn't really care.

He just knew that he felt degraded...and scared shitless because Karofsky was still at large.

"Kurt?"

He yelped in surprise, and Blaine carefully rubbed his hand.

His father was watching him.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"The cops want to talk to you tomorrow."

_No. _He shook his head frantically. _No, I'm not talking about what he did...not in front of you, Dad. If you have another heart attack -_

"Kurt? Kurt, snap out of it - _Kurt!"_

He couldn't breathe.

_Oh..._

It wasn't long before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it. <strong>**Review please?**

**Constructive criticism welcome!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I apologize for the shortness, I wrote this on Saturday night and then I saw the new stills of Klaine and I flipped and...well you get the idea and...I'm just freaking out okay? I promise I'll make the next chapter a little longer.<strong>

**I should also warn you guys that said chapter won't be up until I recover from episode 3x05: 'The First Time'...so probably Thursday or Friday.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

"He had a panic attack. Considering what he went through -"

"Look, I just want you to help my son, I don't want to -

"We're doing -"

Blaine felt Carole rub his back as they listened to Burt and Kurt's doctor, Dr. Stevens, argue from their seats in the waiting room.

"I couldn't stand seeing him like that." he whispered. "I can't lose him, Mrs. Hummel, I _can't_..."

"I know, honey." Carole said softly. "I know."

Burt walked over to them, and Blaine didn't like the look on his face.

"Is he okay?" he asked quietly, trying to mask the pleading tone in his voice.

Burt sighed.

"He will be...Doctor said nothing major - thinks Kurt's situation's what caused the panic attack."

Carole sighed.

"Of course it did." she said exasperatedly. "Even I would've had one if I'd gone through what he did."

Burt nodded.

"He's breathing okay now, keeps asking for you, kid." he nodded at Blaine.

Finn looked over at his step-father.

"Could Rachel and I see him?" he asked hesitantly. Rachel nodded. "I-I want to tell him I'm sorry, and -"

Burt and Carole exchanged a look.

"I can ask him if he's up for more visitors," said Blaine quietly.

Finn grinned at him in thanks.

Burt nodded.

"Okay, but not long."

Blaine sighed and got up, shoving his hands into the pockets of his uniform pants as he walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine noticed when he re-entered Kurt's hospital room was that his boyfriend looked a lot more peaceful than he had earlier. He was sitting up, face hidden behind a copy of <em>Vogue<em> that someone, one of the nurses no doubt, had snagged for him.

"Kurt?" he said softly.

The brunette's head turned toward him and he smiled.

"Blaine." he said softly, setting the magazine aside. "Hi."

"You scared me." Blaine whispered, sinking into the chair next to Kurt's bed, placing his hand carefully on the top of the blankets. "When you weren't breathing, I mean -"

"I know," Kurt said, "but Blaine I'd rather -"

"I know." he watched Kurt's hand tentatively snake across the mattress to wrap around his. "We won't talk about it, I promise."

Kurt looked relieved.

"Thank you." he murmured.

For the next half hour, they did talk about the latest fashions in the copy of _Vogue _Kurt had been reading, and Blaine even managed to make Kurt laugh over things going on at Dalton, like Nick and Jeff still denying that there was nothing between them, and the fact that the French teacher was bemoaning the loss of her favorite student.

"I'm gone for a week and all hell breaks loose at your school." he chuckled.

Blaine smiled.

"It's definitely not the same without you, Kurt." he said.

Kurt was quiet for a moment, and the dark haired boy could sense that something was wrong.

"Kurt?"

"I-I want to kiss you," Kurt admitted, blushing slightly. "but after what he did, I'm - I don't want to scare you -"

Blaine relaxed slightly.

"It's alright." he said. "When you're ready, we can er...try being intimate again."

Kurt smiled.

"Would you be okay with a couple more visitors?" asked Blaine, trying to get more comfortable in his chair.

The brunette stared at him curiously.

"Who?" he asked.

"Finn and Rachel."

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment. He leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes.

"Yeah." he said quietly. "Yeah, I'd like to see them."

Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'll be right back." he saw the countertenor shiver slightly, and reached over to tuck the light blue blankets around him. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Reviews are most appreciated. No flames please!<strong>

**Constructive criticism welcome!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Tuesday's episode...erm...I don't even know what to say, except that it was phenomenal. I don't even know how I remained coherent enough to write this chapter...<strong>

**...and believe me, that's a **_**tame**_** reaction compared to what I was really doing while watching the episode: shaking, flailing, squealing, I wanted to cry at some parts though.**

**And dear Lord, Chris and Darren for all the awards, they were absolutely amazing.**

**And now I'll stop fangirling so you guys can read this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

Finn and Rachel stood awkwardly in Kurt's hospital room.

Blaine was back in the chair next to Kurt's bed. He had removed his blazer, and looked a lot more comfortable. Kurt's hand was back in his, his thumb stroking the soft skin tenderly.

Kurt smiled faintly at him before looking up at his step-brother.

"I don't want an apology, Finn." he said quietly. "From either of you." he nodded briefly at Rachel.

Finn frowned.

"Kurt, if we'd actually tried harder to protect you -" he ran one hand through his hair in frustration. "This wouldn't have -"

Kurt pursed his lips.

"No," but it would have, even if I had stayed at Dalton." Rachel flinched. "You guys don't need to apologize."

"Oh." Finn shifted uncomfortably, and Blaine wordlessly pointed at the other empty chair. He shook his head. Rachel sat instead. "The others said they'll stop by in a few days...Brit made you a card."

Kurt smiled, remembering the one the Cheerio had made him when his father had been in the hospital.

"Tell her I said thanks." he said. "Would you do me a huge favor?"

Finn nodded emphatically and Blaine smothered a snort. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"If the hospital allows it, can you get me some of my skin care products? I haven't showered in days and I know I look awful -"

"That's not true -" interjected Blaine.

Kurt held up a hand and the Warbler fell silent.

"I just..." He trailed off, hoping his step-brother could understand his need to feel like he hadn't been tortured and repeatedly raped.

Finn smiled and carefully edged over to the bed, hesitantly putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine gasped as Kurt suddenly yanked his hand away from him and yelped. Finn took a step backward, panicking.

"Kurt, I'm sorry - I didn't mean to -"

"No, I'm fine." Kurt assured him, trying to force his heart to beat normally. "I-I'm fine, Finn...just try not to touch without asking first, okay?"

Finn nodded.

"Okay bro...and I can try to get those lotions -"

"I'll help him," said Rachel quietly.

Kurt gave her a small smile, and then yawned. Blaine watched him closely.

"Sleepy already?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and sank back against his pillows.

Finn looked over at Rachel, who nodded as she got up from her chair.

"We'll come back with the others later in the week, okay?" she said.

Kurt nodded, eyes closed, a small smile playing on his lips. Blaine smiled tenderly at him before sinking back into the chair next to him, hand curling around Kurt's where it lay on his stomach.

Rachel frowned.

"How is it he doesn't freak out when you touch him?" she whispered.

Blaine smiled sadly.

"He _has_, Rachel." he whispered back, "He nearly had a panic attack when I kissed him a couple times - I didn't think, I -" he broke off. "Point is, he's just as afraid of me as he is of Finn."

She squeezed his arm.

"I'm sorry." she said.

He just nodded.

Finn and Rachel left.

* * *

><p>Karofsky was livid.<p>

Kurt had escaped to some rest stop, and some asshole of a truck driver had actually called the police.

He was just glad he'd come to his senses and bolted before they actually got there.

It didn't stop him from wanting to ring Kurt's neck...or Blaine's for that matter.

He sighed and attempted to get comfortable in the back seat of his car. He'd driven for hours until he'd found a secluded spot of woods and simply parked it there, hoping to get some rest.

There was still time...he could fix this...

And he would _definitely_ be contacting Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine was fast asleep in his chair by the time Josh woke him up to tell him they needed to leave now as visitor hours were over in an hour and they needed to avoid heavy traffic on the way home.<p>

He looked reluctantly at Kurt's still features, then down at his hand, which his own was still holding.

"He'll be okay for the night, B." said Josh quietly. "Let his dad sit with him some more. No...don't go feeling guilty, he _wanted _you to stay with him." he added, seeing his little brother's discomfort. "We'll come back tomorrow, I promise."

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the back of Kurt's hand before standing up and reluctantly following his brother out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it. I'll go back to freaking out about 'The First Time' now. :)<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**No flames please, constructive criticism welcome!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is what happens when I take a break from homework. Double updates. Woot!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

Jordan stared down at the dead cell phone in his hand, lightly traced the cracked screen with his finger.

Was he seriously going to do this? He'd promised himself that he would come see Kurt in the hospital only after time had passed.

Instead, here he was in the parking lot, holding the teen's cell phone in his fist.

He took a deep breath and got out of his car.

* * *

><p>"But Uncle Blaine, we wanna meet Kurt!" protested Erica.<p>

"Erica, he said no," said Josh. "Maybe when Kurt gets out of the hospital and is feeling better, he can come over, but I'm not bringing you and Mel to the hospital."

Blaine shot a grateful look at his brother as he carefully braided Melanie's hair before tying it off with a light blue ribbon.

Erica pouted, but did not protest further.

"I'll tell him you said hi though," said Blaine, watching as Natalie finished pulling her hair into a pony tail. "Is that okay?"

She smiled and nodded before grabbing a sheet of bright yellow construction paper and folding it. He frowned.

"E, what are you doing?"

Erica grabbed the markers and crayons. Melanie, interested, lay beside her and seized a green marker.

"Making Kurt a 'Get Well' card." she said, staring up at her uncle uncertainly. "Is that okay?"

Blaine fought back tears.

"He'll love it." He leaned back on the couch and looked at his mother. "What time can we go to the hospital?" he asked.

Valerie looked at her watch.

"We'll leave in an hour. That alright?" she reached for the book she'd set aside earlier to play _Connect Four _with Melanie. He nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p>Kurt yawned and opened his eyes. He noted how comfortable he was...maybe that was his medication talking. He didn't know, he just knew that he didn't want to get up for a really long time.<p>

"Hey kid."

He tilted his head around to see his father sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Dad." he whispered.

Burt smiled.

"Sleep okay?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and looked around.

"He's not here yet, Kurt." said Burt wearily.

Kurt flinched.

"Blaine?"

His father nodded.

"Correct." he replied. "Carole said she'd stop by after she gets off the clock."

Kurt smiled faintly, hands gripping the light blue blanket tightly.

"That's great." He paused. "I'm sorry."

Burt's head jerked up.

"What are you apologizing to me for?" he asked.

Kurt could feel the tears coming on. Wonderful.

"For what I put you through." he whispered. "I was so scared, I thought you'd have another heart attack -"

Burt shook his head.

"Kurt, I'm fine. The only thing I want right now is for you to get better...and we might have to talk about switching schools again -"

Kurt shook his head, blue eyes widening.

"I'm not going back to Dalton, Dad," he said softly, "I can't put you and Carole through that again - and I don't want to run anyway. I don't want to leave McKinley."

He knew how much Blaine regretted running from _his _old school to Dalton. What would he say if Kurt ended up just going to another public school?

Burt's voice broke through the thoughts rushing through his head.

"No. Figgins didn't do anything to prevent this, and I never should have trusted that bastard's apology. We'll find another public school -"

Kurt tried to sit up more, ignoring his ribs, or the pain in his hip; he'd begged the paramedics and the doctor not to tell his father about the stab wounds...but the doctor had overruled him because Kurt was still a minor...Still he had to wonder if the doctor had changed his mind...the only thing the nurses had mentioned earlier were changing the bandaging on his head, and checking his ribs.

"I don't want to leave McKinley." he repeated. "I can't, Dad. It'd just prove to everyone that I'm a coward, and -"

His father frowned.

"Kurt, you're not a coward." he said firmly, taking his son's hand carefully in his own and squeezing it.

"B-but -"

"No. Things happened that were out of your control. You're alive, and that's the only thing I care about right now. We can talk about the school issue later, okay?"

Kurt nodded, relieved.

"I love you, Dad." he said.

Burt smiled.

"I love you too."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Burt called, "It's open!"

Kurt's stomach nearly dropped. He recognized the green eyes and brown hair.

"J-Jordan."

* * *

><p>Burt twisted around in his chair at hearing the shock in his son's voice.<p>

"Who're you?" he asked.

The man standing in the doorway shifted nervously.

"My name is Jordan Roberts." he said.

"He's the one who got help for me at the rest stop, Dad." said Kurt, still staring at the other man like he had three heads.

Burt stood up.

"Thank you." he said quietly. "Thank you for saving him."

Jordan smiled.

"No problem, Mr. Hummel." he looked at Kurt. "I have something for you, kid." he pulled Kurt's cell phone out of his pocket.

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"You still had it?" he asked as he extended his hand, fingers trembling.

"Yeah." said Jordan, placing the phone in the teenager's hand. "I figure you can get it fixed if the battery still works."

Kurt smiled.

"Thank you." he looked at his father. "When were the cops coming?"

"In about an hour." replied Burt.

"_Great._" muttered Kurt. "Dad...could I talk to Jordan alone please?"

Burt nodded, wanting to hug the boy but scared to death of him freaking out. He was surprised when Kurt reached for him, eyes bright.

The hug was careful and hesitant. Burt let Kurt lean his head against his chest, arms wrapping around his middle and holding on tightly.

"Love you." he said again, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"Love you Dad." Kurt said quietly.

Burt pulled back and turned to Jordan, briefly clapping the other man on the shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I just needed a lot of Burt and Kurt in this chapter. :)<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**No flames please, constructive criticism welcome!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

Kurt and Jordan stared at each other for a moment before Jordan took the vacated seat next to his bed.

"I never said it myself, but thank you." said Kurt quietly. "For helping me."

Jordan grinned.

"No problem." he watched as Kurt set his phone on the table next to his bed. "How're you feeling?"

Kurt shrugged.

"I'm...not that great." he confessed.

"I don't blame you." Jordan was silent for a moment. "Did...you ever get ahold of Blaine?"

Kurt frowned.

"What?"

Jordan shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Before you passed out at the rest stop, you asked me to call him." he said. "I just wondered..."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"_Oh_." he smiled hesitantly. "Yeah...he was here yesterday."

Jordan sighed.

"Boyfriend?"

The brunette tensed, and he groaned.

"No, Kurt, relax - I'm not going to judge you," he said hastily. "I-I'm gay too."

Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I had a boyfriend." His stomach turned uncomfortably as he noticed the intense look the boy in the hospital bed was giving him.

"You're right." said Kurt quietly, relaxing as he pulled the blankets up to his chest. "Blaine is my boyfriend."

Jordan sighed, thankful that Kurt hadn't pried. He wasn't that ready to go in depth about his previous relationship anyway.

"He's a lucky guy then." he checked his watch. "I should probably go..."

Kurt actually looked disappointed.

"Okay." he said softly. "but...if you want to, you can stop by again sometime...my dad said they're keeping me here a few days."

Jordan grinned.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

><p>"How is he?"<p>

"I dunno, a little better." Burt shrugged and glanced toward Kurt's hospital room. "The guy who called the ambulance from the rest stop is in there with him."

Blaine arched an eyebrow. He and his mother had arrived at the hospital at least twenty minutes ago, and he really wanted to spend some time with Kurt before the police came to question him.

"Blaine calm down, he's a good guy, I wouldn't have let him stay in there with Kurt if he was some psycho."

The Warbler sighed and sank into one of the waiting room chairs. Valerie sat next to him.

Five minutes later, Blaine saw a man with brown hair leaving Kurt's room.

"Jordan, he okay?" asked Burt, standing up.

Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, he's alright." his eyes fell on Blaine. "You his boyfriend?"

Blaine felt Valerie grip his arm gently.

"Yeah." he said.

Jordan walked over and extended his hand.

"I'm Jordan Roberts." he said.

Blaine stood up and took the other man's hand cautiously.

"Blaine Anderson." he replied. They shook hands briefly. "Thank you...for what you did."

Jordan smiled and touched his shoulder, saying nothing.

"Blaine go ahead and sit with him for a bit," said Burt after a brief silence had passed. "The cops won't be here for another forty minutes and he's been asking me for you all morning."

Blaine shot his boyfriend's father a grateful smile and darted off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt was looking out the window of his room when Blaine entered.<p>

"Hey." he said, smiling at the brunette.

Kurt turned to look at him and his blue eyes brightened.

"Blaine!" he said.

"You look good." Blaine sat down and was surprised when Kurt's hand edged across the mattress and wrapped carefully around his own.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I look hideous." he corrected. "Nice outfit choice though." his eyes raked over the rose colored button down and dark skinny jeans that Blaine was wearing. "Anyway, Finn should be bringing my moisturizers after school, so I can at least attempt to look decent -"

Blaine sighed and squeezed his hand.

"Kurt, you don't look hideous." he whispered. "You look beautiful. Always have."

"Blaine, please don't try to humor me. It won't work." Kurt released his hand and hesitantly brought it up to his cheek. "I don't even know why you're still with me after what he did."

Blaine placed his own hand over Kurt's, keeping it where it was.

"I care about you." he murmured. "You know I do...what was it you told me when you transfered back? After the Warblers and I sang _Somewhere Only We Know_?"

Kurt blinked back tears.

"I'll never say good-bye to you." he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine nodded.

"That applies here too." he whispered. "I'm not breaking up with you over this."

A tear slid down Kurt's cheek.

"You're not?" he whispered.

The Warbler shook his head and pressed a small kiss to the knuckles of Kurt's hand.

"No." he paused, then decided to change the subject. He was not telling Kurt he loved him in the middle of a hospital room. "You nervous about talking to the police?"

Kurt nodded, watching intently as Blaine took his hand away from his cheek and placed it gently back on the mattress of his bed.

"I don't want to talk about what happened...at all." he said softly. "Especially in front of my dad. I -"

"Hey, calm down okay? I don't want you to have another panic attack. Blaine swallowed hard. "That last one scared the crap out of me, Kurt."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said in a tiny voice. His eyes fell on Blaine's school bag, which was resting near his feet. "You brought homework with you?"

Blaine shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No. I brought you something." he bent over (Kurt tried very hard not to oggle over his boyfriend's body, though he knew he was beet red in the face) and fished something out of the bag. "My nieces made this for you."

He placed a card made out of yellow construction paper on the brunette's lap. Kurt picked it up. The front read '_get better Kurt' _in huge block letters, colored in green and purple marker, and had a drawing of two stick figures holding hands, one with black curls on top of his head, and the other with brown scribbles depicting his hair.

Kurt giggled a little at the sight of him and Blaine depicted as stick figures. Blaine's face lit up seeing him happy.

When the countertenor opened the card, he saw the stick figure with the curly black hair again, and a huge message scrawled in blue and red that read '_Mel and I dont like Uncle Blaine sad so feel better'. _At the bottom the girls had signed '_Love Melanie and Erica'_.

Blaine smiled.

"Their mom helped them with the spelling." he said quietly. "They're twins."

Kurt smiled.

"How old?" he asked, lightly running his hand over the paper.

"Six and a half." supplied Blaine. "Erica says hi. They want to meet you...my mom, and my brother's family, that is."

Kurt frowned.

"I'd like that...what about your dad?"

Blaine shrugged, staring at his hands in his lap.

"He's not really around much."

Kurt was about to ask why, but then the door of his room opened, and his father poked his head in.

"Kurt, the cops are here." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated - no flames please!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

The conversation with the cops took an hour. Kurt insisted that Blaine and Burt were present for it, otherwise he wouldn't say a word.

Blaine hated the haunted look that took over his boyfriend's face as he described the hell Karofsky had put him through.

"I figured out that he basically sucks at tying knots," said Kurt monotonously, "So I decided I had to run...and I did. I called Blaine once I was out, and he promised he'd come get me once I got somewhere safe...but my phone died when I got to the rest stop, and then Jordan got me out of there when I got to the rest stop."

He fell silent. Blaine looked slightly sick, but determined not to throw up or cause a scene. Kurt didn't need to see him fall apart.

Burt looked like he wanted to seriously break something in half by the time his son had finished giving his statement.

Unfortunately, Kurt noticed.

"Dad, calm down, I just -"

"This isn't something I'm gonna stay calm over, Kurt," growled the elder Hummel. He looked at the cops. "Anything turn up where Karofsky's concerned?"

"We're heading over to question his parents again." said one, "and a couple of his friends too. We'll call if something comes up."

They left.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. The dark haired boy's mouth had clamped shut, and he was extremely pale.

_He shouldn't have to hear this..._Kurt hurriedly shook the thought from his mind and pointed wordlessly at the trashcan by the door of his room. Five seconds later, Blaine was kneeling over it, vomitting loudly.

When he was done, he darted into the bathroom to wash his hands. He was slightly red in the face when he returned.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Blaine." whispered Kurt. "You didn't have to stay -"

Blaine shook his head.

"I wanted to." he said. "I wanted to be here for you."

Kurt smiled tenderly at him. Blaine smiled back after a few moments. No words passed between them.

Then Burt cleared his throat, making both boys flinch.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," he said. "Blaine, how long are you staying?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Until my mother decides it's time to go, I guess." he said.

Burt nodded.

"Alright." he looked at Kurt. "You let me know if you need something, alright?"

Kurt nodded.

"I will, Dad."

Burt smiled at them and left the room.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?"<p>

"Better than I thought...he only cried a little when he was talking about the rapes..." Burt's eyes were glassy with tears. "I don't even know how he hasn't had a total breakdown yet."

Valerie was silent for a moment.

"How did Blaine take it?" she asked cautiously.

Burt sighed.

"He threw up in the trash can." he said. "and then Kurt apologized to him, and I couldn't help but -" he sighed. "He's blaming himself for everything that's happened. Even the way Blaine reacted...I don't know, Valerie...what if -"

She gripped his arm tightly, her hazel eyes intense as she looked at him.

"Kurt will get through this," she said firmly, gripping his hand tight. "He has you, and he has Blaine. He'll be alright."

Burt didn't know why, but he believed her.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Mmm."

"Why isn't your dad around much?"

Silence.

Blaine was sitting at the foot of Kurt's bed, reading a page of _Vogue _to him out loud.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry, I was just curious." Kurt murmured.

Blaine sighed and set the magazine down.

"Kurt, in simplest terms, my dad is an asshole." he said softly. Kurt's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Sorry..." Kurt blushed. "It's just weird hearing you curse. Hot, of course, but still weird."

Blaine didn't laugh.

"He's an alcoholic, and a deadbeat." he looked out the window of Kurt's room. "He's never hit me - Mom would leave him if he did...and he can't deal with my sexuality. So he just doesn't stick around."

Kurt cast him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Blaine sighed. "So tell me, which one of these outfits is the most hideous?"

Kurt frowned, noting the quick subject change.

He of course, did not push the issue further and humored the Warbler by going on about a rather ugly ensemble that he thought the editors should have left out of the issue, and was pleased that Blaine smiled a little.

He would ask about Mr. Anderson again at another time.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Reviews are welcome.<strong>

**No flames please!**

**Constructive criticism welcome!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

The rest of the week passed by without anything remotely exciting. Blaine made the trip to the hospital to see Kurt as much as he could, and brought the Warblers with him on Friday.

He loved the way Kurt's face lit up when his former glee club walked through the door.

Blaine didn't blame Kurt for being happy to see them; the Warblers were as much Kurt's friends as much as they were Blaine's.

"When do you get out of here?" asked Trent.

Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe Monday. Dr. Stevens wasn't really specific." he looked over at Blaine. "Would you mind finding him for me?"

"Why?" Blaine went rigid. "Are you alright?"

The countertenor shrugged.

"I'm about the same as I was the day they brought me here. Just please find him?"

"Okay." said Blaine. "I'll be right back."

He kissed Kurt's cheek and hurried from the room. Wes carefully sat at the end of the bed.

"Are you really okay?" he asked.

Kurt's smile faded.

"I don't like letting him see me in pain, Wes." he said quietly. "Has he been alright? I mean...performing and such, since I...got back."

Wes was quiet for a moment.

"No. He hasn't." he said finally. "He really missed you...and it killed him to know he couldn't protect you from Karofsky."

Kurt stared at him curiously.

"He'll keep blaming himself." continued Wes, "and I'm scared...the last time I saw Blaine get seriously freaked was after he transfered to Dalton."

Kurt bit his lip, but didn't pry. He would not make Wes betray Blaine's trust. He looked over at Nick and Jeff, and then smirked.

"So are you two out yet?" he asked.

Jeff went red in the face as Nick protested that he was straight, and there was _nothing _more than friendship between the two.

"Kurt?"

Blaine was back with Dr. Stevens, and a couple female nurses.

* * *

><p>The Warblers had fallen silent at seeing Kurt's doctor.<p>

"It's a good thing Blaine found me, we should change the bandaging on your hip and check how your head is doing."

Kurt went white in the face at seeing Blaine's confusion.

"His hip, what - ?" whispered Blaine.

Wes stood up.

"We'll be in the waiting room, Blaine." he said.

The Warblers filed out one by one.

Once the door was shut, Blaine looked at Kurt.

"What did that bastard do?"

* * *

><p>Kurt trembled slightly at seeing the angry look on his boyfriend's face.<p>

"I didn't want you to know." he whispered. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I -"

Blaine shook his head.

"You don't need to be sorry, I'm not upset with you - okay I am, but not as much as I am with Karofsky. What did he do, Kurt?"

"Blaine -"

"Just tell me!" yelled the dark haired boy.

Kurt burst into tears. His hand trembled as he pushed the blankets back, and moved to lift his hospital gown. Blaine's eyes widened as the gown slid up his thigh, and then higher up, he caught sight of a thick gauze bandage covering the pale skin.

"He carved a 'D'. He-He would have finished it with a 'K', but he had to leave." he sobbed. "It hurt so so much, Blaine. I'm sorry -"

"No." Blaine walked over and curled his fingers under Kurt's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "No. Kurt, I promise I'm not angry at you. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me...and the only person I will ever be angry at is _him_. Okay?"

The brunette nodded.

Blaine looked over at Dr. Stevens, then back at Kurt.

"Do you want me to stay for this?" he asked.

Kurt hesitated, then shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry...but if you're angry, I don't want to make it worse. Can you wait right outside...and - and Dr. Stevens will come and get you when they're done?" he looked at the doctor pleadingly, and sighed in relief when the elder man nodded. "Please, Blaine..."

"Okay." Blaine gave him a brief smile, and then backed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's short, but I hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**No flames please.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

Blaine wanted to hit something as soon as he was out of the room. David, who'd gone to check on him, leaned against the wall next to the sophomore.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Blaine spit out, eyes flashing.

David bit his lip, and then hesitantly touched his shoulder.

"I think you should." he said carefully, "No man, think about it - you've tried keeping stuff like this to yourself before...and it wasn't the best choice."

Blaine shot him a dirty look, but David just shrugged.

"He - he carved something in Kurt's hip." he said hoarsely, after an uncomfortable silence had passed. "I-I couldn't see it because of the bandage, but h-he told me, and I wanted - I _want _to find Karofsky and ring his neck. I was so angry -"

David shook his head.

"Not a good idea man," he said. "You'd be sent to juvie."

Blaine glared at him.

"I don't give a shit as long as Kurt's safe." he muttered.

The junior sighed.

"Blaine, you really need to calm down. You probably freaked Kurt out, and that's not what he needs right now."

The shorter boy scowled, but nodded. He knew David was right.

Ten minutes later, the door of Kurt's room opened and Dr. Stevens stepped out of the room.

"He's fine." he said quietly to Blaine. "He's still shaken up over you seeing the...cuts but, he wants you in there."

Blaine smiled.

"Thank you." he muttered.

David grinned.

"Cool. Go get some man, and we'll probably leave in about an hour to make it back before curfew, alright?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and playfully slapped his friend upside the head.

"I am not going to go 'get some'! I swear, I think Jeff and Nick have rubbed off on you."

Blaine was laughing as he slipped back into Kurt's hospital room.

* * *

><p>He was so stupid.<p>

He should have just told Blaine about what Karofsky had done...

Kurt fought back tears and pulled the blankets up to his chin, reveling in the soft feel of the (albeit cheap) fabric.

And what if his father found out?

The countertenor covered his face with his hands.

He felt _awful_.

A gentle hand closed cautiously around his shoulder, and without thinking about it, Kurt leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Blaine took his hand off of Kurt's shoulder (he tried ignoring the fact that his boyfriend's body relaxed when he did this) and carefully smoothed back a strand of brown hair.

"Kurt, I told you, I don't want an apology. You don't have anything to be sorry for."

Bloodshot blue eyes met his own hazel and Blaine hated seeing the pleading, desperate look in them.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes." the Warbler whispered.

Kurt's hand suddenly shot out of nowhere, latching onto his free one and holding on tightly.

"It's okay." he heard Blaine's voice whisper. "It's okay Kurt."

He leaned back against the soft pillow as he watched Blaine sit carefully in the chair that was still stationed closest to Kurt's bed.

"When I get out of here, can we go shopping?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled.

"If you want, you can drag me all the way to Columbus and we can hit all the major shopping centers."

Kurt smiled mischeviously.

"I like the way your mind works, Anderson" he said. "...and we're going to shop for you too. As much as I love the blazer, you really should have a more diverse wardrobe outside of school."

Blaine just laughed, and then Kurt smiled. It really was nice to see Kurt happy for once.

Even if he did dread the impending wardrobe invasion.

* * *

><p>Karofsky was jarred awake by someone hitting the driver side door of his car. Hard.<p>

He opened his eyes and yawned. What time was it? He'd been so sleep deprived lately that he couldn't think straight.

Someone was staring at him through the window.

His stomach dropped.

It was a state trooper.

* * *

><p>At around midnight, Finn was parked in front of the TV because he couldn't sleep. Burt and his mother had long since gone to bed, and Blaine had called from the hospital to let them know Kurt was alright, and that was that.<p>

New Directions had agreed to visit Kurt tomorrow, and Finn had made sure that Blaine knew that.

The phone rang.

He frowned.

Who the hell was calling this late?

"Hello?"

_Yes is this Burt Hummel?_

Finn yawned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nope. I can get him...who is this?" he asked.

_Officer Taylor_ Collins. said a female voice._ I have some news about his son's kidnapper._

Finn dropped the phone. Swearing loudly, he grabbed it, told Officer Collins to stay on the line, and ran upstairs to wake his step-father.

* * *

><p>The first thing Burt wondered when Finn shook him awake, was if he could get away with murdering his step-son.<p>

He had an early day at the tire shop for crying out loud! He wanted to sleep. Beside him, Carole shifted, and then turned on the lamp next to their bed.

Finn looked stunned. Burt stared at him curiously.

"Finn?" he said cautiously, sitting up in bed and stifling a yawn. "What's up?"

Finn shifted his weight nervously.

"A police officer just called." he said. "She says she has news about Karofsky."

Burt practically bolted out of bed and downstairs.

Finn sat down on the bed, and Carole let him move so he was sitting next to her instead. They held hands tightly as they waited for Burt to return.

* * *

><p>He hated the looks some of the police were giving him.<p>

He hadn't done anything wrong. Kurt was his, he was only making sure no one else (Blaine) could get in his way.

That was why he'd run with Kurt. That was why he'd had sex (though he knew the cops would call it rape) with the other boy.

Karofsky smirked.

There was nothing anyone could do to change things.

Kurt was _his_.

Hell, he had the mark to prove it.

"Dave Karofsky?" He looked at the female cop sitting across from him with certain disinterest. Sure she was pretty - short red hair that framed her face perfectly, bright brown eyes, pale skin...

If he were straight, he'd totally tap that.

"My name is Officer Taylor Collins," she said. "I just got off of the phone with Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. He's pressing charges."

Karofsky leaned back in his chair. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen a couple episodes of those law shows, he knew they couldn't interrogate him without an attorney.

He said nothing.

And he actually smiled a little as he felt the cop grab his arm and lead him toward an interview room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated.<strong>

**Constructive criticism welcome!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>

Blaine was in his dorm, reading a selection from his Science book when his phone vibrated.

He answered immediately, without checking the caller ID. It was something he'd developed a habit of since Kurt had been admitted to the hospital.

"Hello?"

_Blaine? It's Burt._

He panicked.

"What is it? Is Kurt okay? Did -"

Burt sighed.

_Woah, kid, calm down. Kurt's fine. Finn and the others from their glee club are on their way to see him. I'm calling about...Karofsky._

Blaine clutched his phone tightly.

"What happened?" he shoved his book aside, ignoring the dull thud it made against the plain white wall. "Did they find him?"

_Yes. They're holding him down at the police station right now._

"I want to see him."

_No. Look kid, I know you do. I know you want to talk to him -_

"I don't want to talk to him, I want to _throttle _him." Blaine glanced over at the picture of him and Kurt on his desk.

Karofsky was going to pay for what he'd done.

His boyfriend's father's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

_- not until he's locked up...and the Assistant District Attorney wants to talk to Kurt -_

"So soon? Look what happened to him when he found out the police were coming to talk to him!" Blaine exploded. "I can't watch him have another panic attack, Mr. Hummel, or worse -"

_Blaine, listen to me okay? Just listen. _said Burt patiently. _I'm leaving work right now to talk to the police...and him. I'll let you know what happens okay?_

Blaine scowled, even though he knew Burt couldn't see him.

"Yeah fine...should I tell Kurt?" he asked.

_It's probably better coming from me...but you should be there. I'm heading to the hospital around four._

"I'll be there. 'Bye Mr. Hummel."

He hung up.

* * *

><p>Once he reached the station, Burt didn't have to wait long for the police to let him see Karofsky.<p>

The teenager was sitting quietly at the solitary table in the interview room, arms folded.

"You've got ten minutes." Officer Collins said calmly. "His attorney will be here for his arraignment."

Burt bit his lip, nodded, and sat down across from the boy.

"Okay don't say anything. You don't get to...you don't get to sit there acting like you did nothing wrong. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Kurt's evaluation of your _apology_. I should never have let him come back to McKinley, no matter how bad Dalton drained my bank account, I wanted him safe." he paused. "You're damn lucky that he survived what you did...but he's never going to be the same. And that's on _you_."

Karofsky didn't say anything, but he smirked and simply shook his head.

Burt felt his hand curl into a fist on his knee.

He'd never understood Blaine's need to practically murder the monster sitting across him more than he did at that moment.

He didn't _care._

The mechanic was practically shaking when he left the room. He could barely hold his phone steady in order to dial Blaine's number.

"Blaine? Yeah, I'm leaving now. Okay, bye."

* * *

><p>Kurt had to admit, he was happy to see the members of New Directions in his hospital room.<p>

He hoped he didn't freak them out.

Brittany's card was really well made, considering it was made with thick pink construction paper and had a ton of glitter.

He placed it next to the card from Blaine's nieces.

"We're glad you're okay now, Kurt." said Sam.

Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Sam." he said. "What have I missed?"

Finn shrugged.

"Not much dude, Beiste and Coach Sylvester went crazy on the football team, trying to get them to spill about Karofsky. Figgins suspended Azimio and Strando."

Kurt arched an eyebrow, eyes falling on the small duffel bag Rachel was holding. She smiled.

"Your moisturizers." she explained, and I got you some clothes...we weren't sure when you would be getting released -"

Kurt sighed and reached for the bag.

"Thanks Rachel." he murmured.

She smiled.

"You're welcome."

He groaned quietly. Mercedes touched his arm.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Fine...just Rachel's blouse is making me dizzy." he muttered.

Rachel pretended to be offended while the others laughed. Kurt looked over at Santana, who was staring at the floor.

"I don't blame you." he said.

She looked up at him, surprised. She wasn't the only one. Tina and Mike were staring at Kurt in disbelief, as were Quinn, Artie and Lauren. Puck looked over at Finn and Sam, one eyebrow raised. He said nothing.

"Santana, Dave told me why you wanted me back in Figgins' office. Sure it was purely selfish on your part, but it's over now. Frankly I don't care about the whole Prom Queen thing."

Then Santana smiled hesitantly.

"Thanks...I guess." she paused. "I'm glad you're okay, Lady Face."

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Someone knocked on the door, and then opened it.

It was his father.

"Guys would you mind clearing out for a bit, I need to talk to my son."

The door opened farther, and Kurt's jaw dropped.

Blaine was with him.

What was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...thoughts?<strong>

**No flames please! I do accept constructive criticism.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong>

Kurt stared at Blaine and his father, confused.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked.

Burt exhaled, watching as Blaine moved around him to sit on the mattress. Kurt drew his knees up to his chest, but other than that, he seemed alright with his boyfriend sitting closer than he normally did.

"I got a call last night," said Burt. "From the police station. Woah! Don't go freaking out on me, alright?" he added, noticing how Kurt had gone white in the face. "They caught Karofsky, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"What?" he whispered.

Burt nodded.

"I saw him at the precinct, before his attorney showed up for his arraignment. Don't look at me like that, kid, I wanted to see the bastard who hurt my son."

Kurt bit his lip, and then leaned to the side, hand flying to his mouth.

Burt got the message and grabbed the trashcan by the door, shoving it under his son's mouth.

Kurt began vomitting violently into the bin.

"I - I'm glad he's...he's locked up, but - he'll go to trial." he gasped. "I'll have to testify. I-I _can't _-"

"Hey." Blaine hesitantly placed a hand on the countertenor's back, withdrawing it when Kurt cried out and resumed his previous position, knees against his chest, his IV free arm wrapped tightly around them. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry -"

"Blaine, don't." Kurt gripped the bed railing with his other hand, eyes shut tight. "Please...don't."

Blaine fought back tears, but nodded. He looked over at Burt.

"I-I need to go -"

Kurt's eyes flew open.

"No!" he said, panicked. "I - Blaine, don't leave - I didn't mean -" his legs collapsed, and the arm he'd had locked around them lashed out, hand latching onto the jacket the dark haired boy was wearing. "Please don't leave me." he whispered.

"Kurt, I understand...but I have to go. There's something -"

"Don't even think about it," snapped Burt, realization hitting. "You're not going to see him. No way, Blaine."

Blaine looked angry.

"Mr. Hummel -"

"Blaine. No."

Kurt had spoken up, his grip on Blaine's jacket tightening.

Blaine looked down at him, hazel eyes wide.

"What? Kurt, he shot me, and then he repeatedly raped and tortured you -"

Kurt shook his head.

"Please." he begged. "Please, don't go visit him. Don't go and confront him for what he did. I'm scared. I don't want something to happen to you." his voice cracked. "I _know _he's not above attacking you with a couple guards present - I couldn't live with myself if he -" a loose sob left his throat. "_Please_."

Blaine sat down slowly on the bed, and Kurt's hand left the coarse fabric of the Warblers jacket to wrap around his hand.

Stunned was an understatement for what he felt when Kurt leaned forward to hug him.

A tear slid down his cheek as he hugged back. He could feel Kurt start to tense up, but then he relaxed, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's okay." he whispered.

* * *

><p>"How's Kurt? You know, with Karofsky being locked up."<p>

Blaine looked up from his dinner. His mother was staring at him curiously. He didn't blame her; he'd been moody ever since he'd gotten home from the hospital.

"He's...fine with it I guess." Blaine took a sip of water. "His dad went to the police station before I met him at the hospital."

Valerie looked surprised.

"Oh?" she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "The police let him see the monster?"

Blaine nodded.

"It freaked Kurt out when Mr. Hummel told him that." he said. "He's scared to death of his dad having another heart attack."

Valerie pursed her lips.

The two ate in silence for a while, until Blaine said it was best that he leave in order to get back to school before curfew.

The front door opening and slamming shut as he helped Valerie with the dishes stunned them both.

A man with dark hair and blue eyes stalked into the kitchen.

Blaine's stomach dropped.

"Dad."

James Anderson looked down at his son, surprised.

"Hey Blaine."

* * *

><p>For a moment, Blaine and James just stared at each other.<p>

Valerie nudged Blaine with her elbow, both arms still submerged in soapy water.

"Er...hi Dad." he said uneasily.

James crossed the kitchen to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a bottle of water, surprising his son...but then again, Valerie had removed James' beer that was usually stocked in the fridge.

"Hey Val." he greeted.

Valerie just shrugged. Blaine looked at his mother.

"Mom, I've gotta go, I have to get back to Dalton." he said.

Valerie smiled at her son.

"Alright, let me know if you hear anything more about Kurt - how he's doing, if he's getting released soon - okay?"

Blaine nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I will. Love you."

He bolted from the room without a word to his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, hope y'all liked it.<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**Constructive criticism welcome. No flames please.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

Valerie and James simply stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity after Blaine left.

"What are you doing here?" she asked finally, turning back to the sink so she could rinse the soapy water from her hands. "Josh and Blaine don't -"

James shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about whatever issues that our kids have with me." he said. "I heard about that kid, Kurt."

Valerie nodded, toweling her hands dry as she turned back to her husband.

"Alright. What about him?" she asked.

James sat down slowly at the table. Valerie looked longingly at the dishes, wishing she could finish them and just ignore her husband, but she knew she couldn't. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"How...how's Blaine been, considering?" he asked quietly.

Valerie rolled her eyes.

"You would know if you'd managed to be there the night he was rushed to the hospital because the person responsible for Kurt's kidnapping shot him." she snapped. "What's wrong with you, James? I don't understand, you've been practically M.I.A., Josh wants nothing to do with you, and I don't even know what Blaine must think - considering how much you ignore him -"

"I do not!"

Valerie glared at him.

"James, I've seen the way you treat him when you're here. Don't tell me I'm a liar, because I've actually been here for him since he came out. _You _decided to go get drunk and have a few affairs to cope."

He scowled.

"Maybe, but I have _never_ abused him!" he protested. "I've seen what other parents do when their children come out to them! I never wanted to be that for Blaine!"

Valerie nodded.

"At least you own up to your mistakes...but you need to leave. Now. I really don't want to deal with you talking my ear off about your regrets or whatever. Isn't Maggie waiting for you?"

Maggie was James' latest affair. Valerie had only learned her name after intercepting a phone call meant for her husband.

James stared at her wordlessly.

"I'll...come back at some point, I guess."

He was gone in seconds.

* * *

><p>"What do you think happened today?" asked Nick, watching Blaine read in the Commons.<p>

Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know, but he's been in a pretty crappy mood since he got back." he looked at his friend. "I thought David said something about talking to him though, so...I don't know man...maybe something with Kurt?"

Nick sighed.

"Well I doubt he'd be crabby at all after seeing Kurt, but I don't know...something's not right though."

Jeff just nodded.

* * *

><p><em>He was back in that disgusting shed, hands tied to that ring on the wall.<em>

_But something was different. There was another person in there with Karofsky._

_Kurt gasped as the unknown person lifted his head._

_Hazel connected with blue._

_Blaine._

_"No!" he cried. "Dave, no - let him go -"_

_Karofsky laughed, and Kurt started screaming when he saw thejock turn towards his boyfriend, pulling the pocket knife from his pocket._

Kurt's eyes flew open, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

"It was a dream." he said softly. "It-It was a dream. _Breathe,_ Hummel...come on...it's okay, you're safe."

The countertenor curled into a fetal position, limbs still trembling.

He didn't sleep for another two hours.

* * *

><p>Karofsky groaned and leaned against the bars of his cell.<p>

He remembered he was allowed one phone call.

A small grin spread across his face.

He knew _exactly _who to call.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep well."<p>

Kurt looked up at Mercedes, startled.

"No, I-I'm fine, 'Cedes." he said weakly. "I-I just drifted for a moment."

She crossed her arms and leaned forward, a knowing look on her face.

"Boy, you may think Blaine may buy that crap, or maybe he doesn't and acts like it, but I'm not doin' that." her face softened a little. "Tell me what's wrong, Kurt. I want to help you."

He stared at her for a moment, before letting the magazine in his lap slip off and onto the floor, and his face went, if possible, several shades paler.

"It's the nightmares," he whispered. "They're worse. I-I had one last night, and - 'Cedes he had Blaine. He could have killed him, and I know it was a dream, not real - but I was _terrified _-"

She was out of her chair in a flash, wrapping her arms gently around him, careful not to hold on too tight.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." she said.

The phone by Kurt's bed rang, startling them both.

Mercedes frowned.

"Who'd be callin' you through the hospital line? Don't you have your cell?" she asked.

He shook his head, eyes not leaving the phone on the bedside table.

"I had it when he kidnapped me - it died, and the screen was cracked. Dad's getting it fixed for me. Might be something important." he reached for the reciever and picked it up. His face brightened a little. "Blaine. Hi." he tried to ignore Mercedes' smirk. "What? No...no that's fine. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. 'Bye." he looked at Mercedes. "Blaine's coming tomorrow."

She couldn't help but giggle at her best friend's happiness. He needed a lot of that now, and she was so glad he had Blaine.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, I say we attack the mop on your head that is putting even Sam's hair to shame." she laughed at his offended look. "Relax honey, I'm not talking you going blonde or anything, it's just your hair looks really...not you."

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"As long as you don't make me look like I'm going through a Bieber phase, I think I can handle it."

Mercedes just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Constructive criticism is welcome - no flames please.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

_It was happening again._

_He could hear Blaine screaming for Karofsky to stop, but he couldn't watch. He couldn't handle what Karofsky was doing to Blaine._

_"I'm sorry," he was sobbing, "I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so so sorry -"_

_Kurt yanked desperately on the ring where his hands were bound._

_Then Blaine screamed, much like Kurt had that night at his boyfriend's house, when Karofsky had raped him the first time._

He woke up screaming.

Someone was yelling for him to be sedated.

_No!_

Sedation meant sleep, and the countertenor had no desire for something that brought on horrible nightmares.

Someone had pinned him, and out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw something being injected into his arm.

Darkness enveloped him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was surprised to find Kurt asleep when he arrived at the hospital the next day. One of the nurses was changing his IV.<p>

"Oh. Hi." she said quietly, noticing him when she turned away from the IV stand and saw him sit down on the bed, taking Kurt's hand and pressing a kiss to the knuckles. "I'm Elizabeth. You can call me Liz if you want."

"Blaine," he replied quietly, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's face.

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I - I wasn't here, but - Gina, one of the girls who was here around four in the morning, she told me Kurt woke up screaming. They had to sedate him."

The Warbler bit his lip, fighting the urge to swear violently. Kurt groaned softly and opened his eyes.

"Blaine?" he whispered.

Blaine's lips formed a small smile.

"Hi." he replied. "You okay?"

Kurt shook his head.

"N-Nightmare." he croaked. "Bad one."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt tried to sit up, but Blaine shook his head, signalling for him not to move. Neither of them seemed to notice that Liz had left the room.

"You want to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head frantically.

"No. No way." he said. "Please - Blaine, don't make me relive it. I - I can't -"

Blaine had a feeling that he knew what Kurt's nightmare had entailed.

"Karofsky?"

The brunette glared at him.

"What do you think?" he snapped.

Blaine flinched.

"Kurt, was I in the dream?" he asked quietly.

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Please don't make me relive watching him rape you." he whispered, tears clouding his eyes. "Please...please don't."

The sophomore had to swallow back bile rising in his throat. _That _was what Kurt's nightmare had been about?

"I won't." he said soothingly. "I promise. He can't hurt you, and he can't hurt me either. It's okay, Kurt. It's going to be okay."

Kurt reached for him, and Blaine leaned over, carefully wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"How are you okay with me holding you like this?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the light brown locks of hair. "You've been jumpy every other time I or someone else's tried touching you."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shirt, breathing deeply.

"I-I just know that you wouldn't hurt me the way he would." he confessed. "and, I'm still - I'm still not totally okay with it, but that's the only thing keeping me from having a total break down." Kurt paused. "As for Finn and the other guys...it's...I'm just..." he struggled to find the right words. "I mean, I know they're not him either, but it still scares the crap out of me because I can't forget like I want to."

Blaine inhaled. There weren't enough words to express how much he loved Kurt...how much he wanted to help him put Karofsky behind him.

"I'll help you." he murmured. "It'll be alright."

He felt Kurt clutch the front of his shirt tightly, and something warm and wet soak into the fabric.

"It'll be alright." he repeated.

He refused to cry in front of his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"She didn't!"<p>

Kurt laughed.

"She did. It took everything I had to prevent her from giving me a Bieber hairstyle. You saw the pictures from Sam's Bieber tribute band. That look does not work well for me."

Blaine snorted.

"Remind me to thank her the next time I see her...and to tease Sam relentlessly."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No teasing." he chastised. "and if the situation called for it, I could at least pull the look off more than Puck ever could. He wore a _wig _for crying out loud."

Blaine chuckled. Kurt smiled hesitantly.

Then Blaine's cell phone rang. He frowned and reached into his blazer pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

_How's it hangin', Anderson?_

He nearly dropped the phone.

"H-How did you get this number?"

_Does it matter? Put me on speaker._

He shook his head, trying to ignore Kurt, who was frowning and mouthing _Who is it?_ at him.

"No. He doesn't need to hear anything that you have to say."

_Anderson. Put me on speaker. Now._

"I told you, no. You don't tell me what to do, and you sure as hell don't even have a reason to call. They can just add harassment to the list of charges because that's what this is. 'Bye."

He hit the end button, hand shaking slightly.

Kurt was quiet. Blaine didn't like that.

"It was him, wasn't it?" he asked, after a few minutes of awkward silence had passed.

Blaine didn't answer. Kurt scowled.

"I'm not stupid, I just want to hear you say it." he snapped. "Blaine?"

The dark haired boy sighed.

"It was him." he said wearily. "He wanted to talk to both of us. Asked me to put him on speaker."

Kurt bit his lip.

"Thank you." he said softly. "For telling me. I don't know if he'll call again...but I get the feeling you pissed him off."

Blaine nodded, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I thought so. I don't know what he planned to say to you, but I know it wasn't good."

Kurt shivered and Blaine helped him pull the blankets up farther.

"I'm going to call the police too." he continued. "If he can get ahold of me, he'll find a way to get to you...and you don't need that right now."

A small smile graced Kurt's own lips.

"Thank you." he murmured.

Blaine smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...what'd you all think?<strong>

**No flames please.**

**Constructive criticism welcome.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - PLEAD READ: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to take a bit of a break for the holiday. However, I can promise that the next chapter will be up on either Saturday or Sunday. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong>

A few days later, Blaine was back at his brother's house. He was helping Natalie with dinner, and Erica and Melanie were playing on the swing set in the back yard.

"Karofsky's going on trial in a week." he heard Josh say. "He couldn't make bail. Did they find out how he was able to call your cell from jail?"

Blaine's mouth twisted into a scowl.

"Nope." he said. "but they took it seriously - Karofsky's been charged with harassment. They think a cell phone was smuggled in."

Natalie rubbed his shoulder gently before turning back to the stove. Josh frowned.

"Really? Damn, don't they search the inmates for that stuff?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but you know some of them are really good at hiding that crap once it gets smuggled in - _after _they get searched. I don't think he was that stupid. If he had a cellmate, then probably him...they'd have to search the cell."

"Hey Blaine?" said Natalie, raising her voice as Erica and Melanie ran into the kitchen. "When does Kurt get discharged?"

Blaine caught on, grabbing Erica to prevent her from running into the stove.

"Tomorrow morning. He asked me to stop by his house after I get out of classes. Mom already okayed it." he released his niece and she tore upstairs after her sister.

He was surprised when his brother stood up, gave his wife a pointed look, and then gripped his wrist gently as he led Blaine out of the room.

"Josh what -"

He shook his head and pulled his little brother outside.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me Dad decided to come home?"<p>

Blaine frowned. He hadn't expected this.

_Mom must have told him. _he thought.

"Because I didn't. I know how you get when he's brought up, I didn't want, and Mom -"

Josh scowled, watching as Blaine eased himself down onto the grass. He sat down next to his brother.

"Why did you leave her alone with him?" he demanded.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Don't read me the riot act, Josh. I'm not Mom's guard or whatever." he said. "He hasn't hit her, so I'm not worried -"

Josh shook his head, watching Blaine closely.

"He's an alcoholic, and we both know he's cheating." he muttered. "I just...him coming back after a month - it worries me, B."

Blaine bit his lip and stared at the ground.

He didn't like to admit it, but it worried him too.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mr. Hummel, if you'll just fill out these forms, you and Kurt can go home."<p>

Burt nodded and followed the nurse to the desk.

He glanced back at his son's hospital room.

Finn was with Kurt, waiting for the all clear to leave the hospital.

Burt had to admit that he would be very glad to never set foot in a hospital again.

* * *

><p>"You know, Finn, I'm stunned you actually got pieces of my clothes to match." Kurt gave himself a once over as he glanced in the bathroom mirror. Finn (he suspected with Rachel's help) had brought him a nice, simple white button down shirt, dark skinny jeans, and a pair of white Doc Martens.<p>

Kurt had called her from the hospital, asking that she find something simple for him to wear. She'd been surprised, but agreed.

"Yeah...well...Rachel helped me a lot." Finn shrugged, watching his step-brother as he pulled his moisturizers and hair care products (Rachel hadn't grabbed all of them, but she'd had the sense to show Finn the esentials). "Bet that feels a lot better than the hospital gown."

Kurt nodded silently, focused on applying all the neccesary steps to his skin. When he'd finished, he responded,

"You have no idea."

He picked a comb up, and began styling his hair.

When he was completely done, he looked in the mirror again. The dark circles were still prominent under his eyes, though the bruises had faded, and his cuts had started healing. (He didn't look at his hip, though Dr. Stevens and the nurses who changed his bandages said it was healing pretty well).

The countertenor hoped Blaine wouldn't say much about Karofsky when the two met at Kurt's house later.

He sighed, packed the duffel bag back up, and walked back into the room. Finn grinned.

"You look good, bro." he flashed him a thumbs up.

Kurt just smiled.

When his father came into the room to tell him that the paperwork was done, and they could leave, he couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

* * *

><p>"I love this movie."<p>

"I know you do. It's all we watch whenever I come over...unless you're in the mood for a Disney movie."

Kurt rolled his eyes and hit 'pause' on the remote. Blaine had been at the Hummel-Hudson house for over an hour. The two were sitting relatively close on the couch, holding hands (As much as Kurt was okay with them hugging, he was still nervous about cuddling, and thankfully Blaine had understood) while watching _The Sound of Music._

"Not so. Sometimes we watch _My Fair Lady, Singin' in the Rain, The Wizard of Oz, _or _Lord of the Rings_...and that last one was only because I felt the need to watch and see if Jeff and Nick's gossip about your crushes on Legolas and Aragorn were true."

Blaine turned red.

"They were early crushes, thank you very much!" he paused. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt smiled softly at him.

"Yeah sure."

Blaine bit his lip.

"I was talking to my sister-in-law," he began, "Yesterday - I went to their house for dinner."

Kurt regarded him silently, waiting for him to finish.

"She asked when you were getting discharged." Blaine continued. "and I told her...and you've basically been invited for dinner at their house. My brother agreed. It's open whenever you feel like going. They didn't want to push."

Kurt looked thoughtful.

"Would your parents be there?" he asked.

"Mom might. Dad, no."

The brunette said nothing for a minute. Then,

"I'll let you know." he said as he hit play and the movie resumed.

Blaine took that to mean 'maybe'.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Huh. Okay so I'm getting this up earlier than I thought I would originally. Hope you guys like it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong>

_You'll be fine...just steer clear of the locker room, and you'll be fine..._

Kurt was trembling slightly as he stared at the doors of McKinley High. It was his first day back, and he was, to be honest, scared shitless. But he was sure that as long as he avoided the room where the whole Karofsky mess had started, he would at least survive with his sanity intact.

A warm hand slid into his own. It was Rachel.

"It's okay," she said quietly. "We're not going to let anyone hurt you, Kurt. I promise."

He smiled weakly at her, but it didn't stop him from clutching his school bag a little tighter.

Rachel shook her head a little and led him through the front doors.

They were greeted by Quinn, Brittany, and Santana.

Almost immediately, Brittany launched herself into Kurt's arms, hugging him tightly.

His ribs ached badly, and Santana must have noticed, because before he could say anything, she was gently pulling the blonde away from him with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Brittany said in a small voice.

Kurt sighed and grabbed her hand, holding it gently.

"Thanks Britt." he said.

"How're you feeling?" asked Quinn.

"I'm alive aren't I?" replied Kurt calmly. "Look, girls I - I appreciate the sentiment, but I just want to get to my locker and get to class."

He darted down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt narrowly avoided the jocks at lunch, opting to eat in the choir room instead.<p>

He was surprised when Finn, Sam, Puck, Mike and Artie walked into the room.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Finn went to touch his step-brother's shoulder, but hesitated, only following through when Kurt nodded.

"You don't have to eat in here, man." he said gently. "We've got your back."

"Thank you, but it's better in here. No judgemental stares...no having to look over my shoulder to see if the other jocks are going to seek retaliation for Karofsky getting locked up -"

Sam shook his head.

"We won't let anything happen to you, Kurt." he said reassuringly.

"Yeah," said Puck. "Remember what I said about Secret Service? You've got it, dude." he gestured to himself and the other boys.

Kurt felt tears prick at his eyes.

"You can't protect me all the time." his voice cracked. "and I don't want to be dependant on all of you -"

Finn shook his head.

"No," he said, "Kurt, we all feel pretty shitty for not doing more to protect you before you got kidnapped. We want to help."

"The girls saved a couple tables in the courtyard," added Artie. "Come on."

Kurt looked down at his lunch tray briefly, but then it was pulled out of his hands by Puck and Finn had his bag slung over his shoulder.

Sam extended his hand and Kurt took it.

* * *

><p>When they got to the courtyard, Kurt knew the jocks were staring at him.<p>

Finn patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, bro." he whispered. "You're fine with us."

On one bench, Rachel and Tina moved aside to make room for him.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

He ate in silence.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't stay for glee club. He was packing up his school bag when someone called his name.<p>

He turned, and his heart leapt; It was Blaine.

His boyfriend walked over to him, blazer off and slung over one arm, tie surprisingly loose.

"Hey." he said. "What are you -?"

"I'm sitting in on glee club." he said brightly. "Don't worry, I cleared it with your teacher, and with Finn and Rachel."

Kurt sighed and carefully linked arms with his boyfriend.

"Did you just come to make sure I didn't skip out on New Directions?" he asked.

Blaine smirked, hazel eyes mischevious.

"That, and I may or may not have an ulterior motive concerning my awesome boyfriend." he said easily.

Kurt arched an eyebrow as they walked into the choir room. He saw two empty chairs in between Finn and Puck, and he smiled a little.

Blaine's hand remained entwined with his for the entire meeting.

* * *

><p>They were walking to the parking lot with the rest of New Directions when Kurt froze right in his tracks.<p>

Azimio, Strando, and boys who belonged to both the hockey and football teams were standing near Finn's car, all of them looking ready to kick the crap out of something...or someone.

Sam reacted immediately.

"Blaine, get Kurt to your car and just get out of here." he ordered.

Blaine grabbed Kurt carefully around the shoulders, and steered him toward the green station wagon.

"It's okay." he kept repeating. "It's okay, Kurt. They can't hurt you." He made sure Kurt was safely in the passenger seat before darting around to the driver's seat and climbing inside. He put the key in the ignition and turned the engine on.

Kurt said nothing.

Blaine sighed. He knew it would probably be a while before the countertenor said _anything _to him.

His plan could wait until later.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter :)<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**No flames please!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry about the delay guys! School's been <em>insane<em>, and I have finals soon, so if the next few updates aren't as frequent, that's because I'm going insane trying to make it through until winter break.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<strong>

The drive back to the Hummel-Hudson house was mostly spent in silence, so Blaine nearly jumped out of his seat (thank God for seatbelts) when he heard Kurt say,

"What was your plan?"

He gave his boyfriend a confused look.

"What?"

Kurt turned his head away from the window, and Blaine was glad to see that he wasn't crying...though he did still look really shaken up.

"You said you had an ulterior motive for coming to see me at McKinley, besides sitting in on New Directions." said Kurt. "I was wondering what it was."

Blaine smiled.

"I'm sorry, but it's a surprise...and it can wait, okay? Getting you home safe is my priority."

He resumed staring at the road. His phone vibrated as he pulled into the driveway. When he checked his phone after putting the car in park, he saw that he had two new text message from Finn.

**From: Finn  
><strong>_Fight broke out. Don't tell Kurt, might freak him out._

**From: Finn  
><strong>_Is he okay?_

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked over at his boyfriend, who was staring blankly out the passenger side window.

He sent a text back before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

**To: Finn  
><strong>_Okay. And I don't know. We just got back to your house. He's not really saying much._

The Warbler got out of his car and ran around to open Kurt's door. The brunette didn't look at him as he clamboured out of the car.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

Blaine's mischevious smile returned, but not without some hesitancy.

"I told you, it can wait -"

Kurt folded his arms and Blaine was stunned by the ferocity of the look on his face.

"Blaine. I'm fine now. So please, just tell me what it is you wanted to do today." he said.

Blaine glanced toward the Hummel-Hudson backyard. He could revise plans a little.

"Would you be okay with a picnic? I know it's horribly cheesy and everything, but -"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"That sounds perfect...but if you manage to get these McQueen pants damaged in any way, I will obliterate you."

Blaine just laughed.

* * *

><p>Finn was seething.<p>

He was facing possible suspension. Puck was facing possibly going back to juvie. How was he supposed to tell his mother, or even Burt?

The quarterback had to admit, he had felt pretty good knocking Azimio out. It had been even more awesome to see Puck tackle Strando (even when Sam had shouted for him not to because he was still on probation...but then Strando had made a crude remark about Karofsky and Kurt and the mohawked teen had _snapped_)

It was a miracle Sam, Mike and Artie hadn't gotten involved (though Artie had begged Sam to push him at a couple of the guys full force).

Figgins had said he would speak to the families of the boys involved in the fight early the next morning.

He cut the engine of his car, and went inside the house, only to find it surprisingly empty. That was weird, Blaine's car was in the driveway.

Then Finn heard soft laughter in the backyard. When he looked out the back door, he saw Blaine and Kurt on a blanket...with a picnic basket.

He chuckled, knowing that it was probably Blaine's idea. Kurt had mentioned, during one of their 'lady-chats' as he called it, that his boyfriend was entirely cheesy and romantic.

And Kurt loved that about him.

He smiled faintly, watching as Kurt drew his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his arms. Blaine said something, causing him to look up and smile.

Finn suddenly remembered that Quinn had told him she'd call to ask what Figgins had said, and hurried off to his room, hoping he could at least squeaze in one round of Call of Duty before she did.

* * *

><p>When Burt and Carole got home later, they found Kurt and Blaine in the living room, watching <em>Cinderella. <em>Kurt smiled at his father from where he sat, one hand held firmly in one of Blaine's.

"You okay?" asked Burt.

Kurt nodded absently.

"Fine, Dad. Can Blaine stay for dinner?"

His father smiled and moved to hang his jacket up in the closet.

"Only if he calls his mother first and okays it with her."

Blaine grinned and pulled out his cell phone with his free hand, quickly dialing his mother's number.

"Mom? Hey, yeah I'm at Kurt's. Um, he asked if I could stay for dinner, and his dad said I had to ask you." Blaine fell silent for a moment. "Yeah, I'll head back to Dalton afterwards. Okay, I will. Thanks, Mom. Love you too." he hung up and looked at his boyfriend's father. "She said that it was fine as long as I head back to Westerville afterward."

Burt nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Dinner was spent mostly in silence, though Blaine noticed that Finn was fidgety. Then he realized he didn't know how the fight that had broken out had been resolved.<p>

He had a theory that the outcome hadn't been great.

Finn looked over at his mother.

"I kinda need you to come into school with me tomorrow, Mom." he said.

Carole looked at him, confused.

"Okay, I don't work in the morning...why? What happened?" she asked.

Burt had stopped eating, and like Blaine and Kurt, was staring intently at Finn.

"The jocks wanted to beat the crap out of Kurt when we left glee this afternoon." It came out in a rush. "Sam told Blaine and Kurt to leave, and they did, and then I knocked Azimio out and Puck tackled Strando because he said something about Karofsky and Kurt -"

Kurt let out a soft whimper, and suddenly Burt moved into action.

"Finn, I want to hear about this _slowly_, and in the living room." he said. "Blaine, take Kurt upstairs. _Now_."

Blaine felt Kurt's hand latch onto his, and he tried to smile reassuringly, though Kurt looked white in the face.

"Come on," Blaine whispered. "It's okay, I'm here, Kurt. He isn't. He can't do anything. Let's go upstairs, okay?"

Kurt just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this! Reviews are appreciated.<strong>

**No flames please!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I put this up because I finished a paper I had to write and I was like yay, one less thing to worry about so I decided to update.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoy this update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25:<strong>

When Burt finally came upstairs to Kurt's room, twenty minutes later, he found Kurt curled up on his bed, Blaine sitting across from him.

"It's not your fault," Blaine was saying.

"Yes it is, Blaine." Kurt sounded angry. "Finn wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't come back to McKinley and given Karofsky the damn opertunity to do what he did!"

"Hey," Blaine sounded alarmed. "The only one who's at fault here is Karofsky. You did _nothing _to deserve that."

Kurt curled against his pillows, burying his face in it and letting out a muffled groan.

"Kurt," Blaine edged closer to the brunette but Kurt's head jerked up as he felt the movement on the mattress, and he stopped.

Burt cleared his throat, rapping lightly on the door to signal his presence. Blaine whispered something to Kurt, and then climbed off of the bed before walking over to him.

"How is he?" asked the elder Hummel.

Blaine cast an aprehensive look at his boyfriend over his shoulder.

"He's upset." he said in a low voice. "but it's not as bad as I thought it'd be."

Burt sighed.

"I figured. I'd tell him what Finn told me, but I don't want to upset him more."

"I can hear you, Dad, and I got the gist of what Finn said at dinner." called Kurt irritably. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not going to break down every time someone says something directly or indirectly related to what happened to me."

Blaine turned and saw Kurt climbing off of the bed and attempting to fix his hair, which had become somewhat unstyled in the past ten or so minutes. He blushed a little.

"Sorry, I just -"

"I know, Blaine," said Kurt exasperatedly. "Can we either...I don't know, talk about something else, or...maybe you should go back to Dalton -"

Blaine looked hurt, and Burt surprised by Kurt's sudden mood swing.

"Kurt -" started Blaine.

The countertenor scowled.

"Blaine, you know I care about you, I just...I don't like people talking about me like I'm not there, and treating me like I'm going to fall apart. So please...just go back to Dalton. Let me calm down...I'll - I'll call you tomorrow..."

Blaine bit his lip, looking like he was going to protest. Burt placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave Kurt a look.

"We'll talk about this later. Blaine, I'll walk you to the door." he said.

Once downstairs, Blaine caught a glimpse of Finn back in the kitchen, shoveling down what was left of his dinner. Carole was with him, and she looked at Blaine questioningly when she caught the Dalton student's eye.

"I'll tell her what's going on," Burt muttered, making his way through the living room toward the front door. "I don't like the way Kurt's acting, but let him cool off. Okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"He could have reacted worse than that, Mr. Hummel." he said quietly. "and if the D.A. contacts your family -"

Burt shook his head.

"I know they will, Blaine," he said wearily, reaching up to remove his ball cap and adjust it before putting it back on his head. "and we'll deal with that. Okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Hummel."

* * *

><p>When Burt returned upstairs, Kurt had his ipod playing softly, and was back on his bed, curled in a fetal position facing the wall.<p>

"Kurt?"

His son didn't answer.

"Kurt." he tried again. "Look at me."

Kurt reluctantly rolled over, and Burt didn't miss the way he winced when his right hip hit the mattress.

"You okay?" It was a stupid question. He knew Kurt wasn't okay. Still, Burt didn't know what else to really say to the teenager.

Kurt nodded.

"I'm fine, Dad."

Burt sighed and crossed the room, sitting carefully on the stool that sat in front of Kurt's vanity.

"Don't lie to me, okay?" he said quietly. "I-I know it's been rough since...the hospital and everything, but you shouldn't be pushing us away. Especially Blaine." he paused. "You're all over the place with your moods, kid. I'm thinking that just trying to jump back in like nothing happened isn't helping."

Kurt's blue eyes, so like his mother's, darkened.

"No." he said forcefully. "I'm not insane, Dad. I'm not talking to a shrink."

"You don't have a choice." said Burt firmly. "In case you forgot, I'm the parent and you're the kid. Which means you should tell me that you're having a hard time dealing with all of this."

Kurt sat up, gripping the comforter of his bed tightly, lower lip trembling.

"I-I can deal with it." he begged. "Please - I - don't want you to -"

Burt held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to have another heart attack if you tell me that stuff's bothering you, Kurt." he sighed. "I'm setting up appointments tomorrow." he got up carefully and made his way to the door. "I love you kid."

Kurt nodded.

"Love you too."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

Burt sighed.

"When you get a chance, call Blaine and apologize."

"I will."

* * *

><p><em>So he wasn't suspended?<em>

Kurt shook his head, adjusting his newly fixed cell phone against his ear. He'd meant to call Blaine sooner, but he'd had his first session with 'the shrink', Dr. Leah George, a woman he detested. Of course he had already exhausted the first half hour of their conversation ranting about her.

Blaine hadn't seemed to mind.

Thankfully, Figgins hadn't suspended Finn after the whole fight with the other jocks, though the same couldn't be said for Puck.

Even Kurt had protested the principal's decision to send him back to juvie.

Puck's probation officer declined, and within twenty minutes, Kurt had watched him escorted out of McKinley.

What bothered him was the fact that Puck had actually looked _terrified _when he left Figgins' office.

Though he did need to cut the conversation off at some point as he needed to start on his moisturizing routine.

"No, he has two weeks worth of detention, thanks to Dad and Carole, but Puck was sent back to juvie."

Blaine sighed.

He and Kurt had been on the phone for over an hour as the countertenor filled him in on the outcome of the fight.

_That really sucks. Um...you haven't been contacted about Karofsky's trial yet, have you?_

Kurt frowned, his grip on his cell phone tightening slightly as he tried to figure out an outfit for the next school day.

"Nope. Did you? And I meant to ask you...is your shoulder okay? I know you said you were getting it checked out -"

_Doctor used those stitches that disolve once it heals. I haven't really noticed it to tell you the truth, but it feels fine, he says it's healing up well._

Kurt smiled as he pulled a navy button down from his closet and then moved to his dresser, pulling out a pair of True Religion skinny jeans.

"I'm glad...but you didn't answer my question; did you get contacted for Karofsky's trial?"

Blaine sighed, and Kurt sat down slowly on his bed.

"Blaine?"

_I did. _he said reluctantly. _By the District Attorney. I didn't want to worry you._

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for his ipod, settling it in the docking station and selecting a song.

"Blaine, we already established that I'm not going to break every time something happens that's Karofsky related." he said exasperatedly. "I -"

_Hey, I have a right to be concerned. I _am_ your boyfriend._

Kurt smiled faintly. Yes, Blaine was, and Kurt felt extremely lucky for that. He'd go insane if he didn't have Blaine's support right now.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted when you came over for dinner." he said. "I didn't mean to push you away."

_It's alright._

"Would you want to get coffee this weekend?" Kurt asked hopefully, sliding his school bag next to his bedside table with his foot.

_Sure! I'll meet you at the Lima Bean -_

Kurt grinned and got back up, grabbing his pajamas out of his closet (there was no way he'd ever put them in his dresser. The wrinkles would take forever to press out).

"Uh-uh, Anderson, I'm picking you up. I'll be at Dalton around four on Saturday." he glanced at the clock.

"Kurt! Ten more minutes then tell Blaine good night!" His father called, rapping loudly on his bedroom door.

"Okay Dad!"

He heard Blaine laugh.

_I should go anyway. I have a test in Geometry tomorrow morning...and I'm just guessing, but you haven't done your moisturizing routine yet, have you?_

Kurt laughed.

"Nope." he sighed. "Good night, Blaine."

_Good night, Kurt._

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Constructive criticism is welcome - no flames please!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A little short, sorry about that. Hope you guys like it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26:<strong>

Jordan sighed and pulled the car to a stop outside the house.

Was he really going to bother a man he hadn't seen in nearly four years, hadn't spoken to for almost five?

Apparantly.

He sighed, got out of the car, and approached the front porch, knocking on the dark blue wood of the front door when he reached it.

Ten minutes later, a man a few years older than Jordan pulled it open. He had black hair and bright blue eyes.

He looked confused.

"Jordan?"

Jordan grinned weakly.

"Hi Sam."

Jordan shifted his weight nervously, waiting for Sam to say something more.

"You shouldn't be here." he said finally.

Jordan sighed, shoving his hands forcefully into the pockets of his jacket.

"Yeah. I know...but we need to talk."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"About what? If it's about that Hummel kid, I saw the news. Good for you, saving him you know...at least that worked out once."

The brunette flinched.

"You know that wasn't my fault -"

"Bullshit." Sam spit out. "You ran, Jay. I could have died, and you ran...though I still don't know how since your right leg was pretty much broken."

Jordan sighed exasperatedly and turned around, intending to head back to his car.

"Forget it. You don't want to talk about it, whatever, but you're as much to blame as to why we broke up." he said bluntly. "My cell's still the same. Call me if you actually get the nerve to _want _to move past that day."

"You're an idiot." Sam snarled, and slammed the door shut.

Jordan rolled his eyes and headed back to his car.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt a little better at McKinley than he had on his first day back. Admittedly, Puck gone from the school left things a little out of whack, but he forced himself not to think about it.<p>

The boys, however, had gone out of their way to protect him since the incident in the parking lot.

Someone always walked with him to class, and if there was a jock approaching, they'd immediately move out of the way.

Kurt suspected they were afraid of Finn. According to Sam, the fight between the jocks had been a lot more involved than Kurt's step-brother had led him to believe.

It really was a miracle that Finn hadn't been suspended.

Glee club was slightly awkward, but thank whatever that they didn't have to go about enduring humiliation to recruit new members for Nationals.

Mercedes had cornered him after practice and asked him if he was up for a shopping trip on Sunday afternoon.

He couldn't help but smile a little as he agreed on one condition: that Blaine come with them.

He ignored his friend's smirk and rolling of the eyes as he headed for the parking lot, Mike and Tina accompanying him.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived at Dalton at four on Saturday, he found not only Blaine waiting for him outside, but the Warblers.<p>

A strangled noise left his lips as he was bodily yanked from the car by the combined efforts of Nick and Jeff as soon as he put his Navigator in park.

"Guys, let him go!" yelled Blaine. "I warned you about grabbing him like that -"

Kurt smiled shakily. Surprisingly, he was relatively unshaken, though his heart was still pounding rapidly in his chest.

The two Warblers' smiles faded as they looked at Kurt uncertainly.

"I'm okay." he told them honestly. "Just...don't do that again alright?"

Jeff nodded and Nick carefully patted his shoulder. Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"Why the welcoming committee?" he asked.

Blaine laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? They missed you."

There were shouts of agreement following his statement. Kurt chuckled, shaking his head.

"I missed you guys too." he admitted. Then he looked back at Blaine. "Are you ready to go?"

The slightly shorter boy nodded.

Kurt grinned.

"Okay then. Let's go."

He did wave at the Warblers once as they were pulling out of the parking lot. Blaine snorted as they both distinctly heard yells along the lines of:

"Get some!"

"Blaine you're not having sex in our room!"

Kurt flushed, the comments, although humorous, clearly made him uncomfortable, and not in the way that he normally was when it came to sex.

Thankfully Blaine noticed, and rolled up his window, muffling the shouts.

Kurt didn't say much as they drove to the Lima Bean, except,

"Your friends are so weird."

Blaine just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Reviews are appreciated - no flames please.<strong>

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here I present angry!Blaine. Speaking of angry!Blaine, I was practically screaming at my TV last night.<strong>

**So I had to throw in a little reference to last night's episode in here.**

**Also, Darren's acting. NO WORDS.**

**Annnnnnnnyyyhoooo...**

**Hope you guys like this!**

**Also, this is probably the last update until next Tuesday, because starting tonight yours truly gets swamped with studying. Again.**

**I'M SORRY. D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27:<strong>

Blaine was seething.

Silence reigned in the Senior Commons. They'd been practicing for another nursing home show when Blaine suddenly lost it and went off on Wes when the junior tried correcting the sophomore's moves.

Thad was white in the face, and David was silent. There was a reason: Blaine _never _yelled.

He usually had good control of his temper, though many of the boys attributed that to the fact that he'd taken up boxing (There was also the fact that he'd started a Dalton branch of Fight Club, but no one ever mentioned it of course).

Blaine broke away from the group, his hands shaking.

He couldn't take it any more.

"Blaine -"

"No!" the shout echoed loudly in the still silent room. Blaine's eyes burned with anger as he looked at Wes. "You're all idiots!"

Thad's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Blaine I'm missing something here - what exactly did we do?"

The sophomore rounded on him.

"Think back to yesterday! Think about your immature comments you were all making at Kurt - _especially _after what he went through! Do you guys have _any _sense of decency?"

He took small satisfaction from the looks on their faces as they realized what Blaine meant.

Jeff's eyes widened and Nick looked close to tears. Wes and Trent looked like they were about to be sick.

"Blaine." David's voice was deadly calm. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Blaine's silence was answer enough. He sank down on the couch, head in his hands.

"He asked me to talk to you all yesterday at the Lima Bean." he mumbled. "He was really uncomfortable -"

"Blaine, we're sorry, we didn't know," said Nick pleadingly. Jeff nodded emphatically in agreement with his best friend. "Is he okay?"

"He's okay now, but this isn't..." Blaine's voice trailed off. "I need to get out of here."

He was on his feet and out of the room in seconds.

Wes and David followed.

* * *

><p>They found Blaine in his dorm, curled up on his bed.<p>

"Blaine?" Wes rapped lightly on the door.

"I don't want to talk to you." Blaine's voice was muffled by his pillow. He sounded like he was crying.

Wes exchanged a look with David, who nodded and they entered the room.

"Blaine, we feel awful." said Wes as he sat down at Blaine's desk. "We didn't know it was that bad...what happened to Kurt, I mean."

"We wouldn't have ever teased you two if we'd known that he was r-raped." added David, wincing as he said the last word.

"I'm not the one you asshats need to appologize to." Blaine sat up and wiped his eyes with one hand, his other arm clutching his pillow to his chest. "Where's my gym bag, I -"

David carefully put a hand on the younger boy's arm. Blaine flinched and he withdrew it.

"Have you been seeing that therapist your mom got you?" asked Wes.

Hazel eyes flashed and the asian boy quickly changed the subject.

"Well if you're not gonna talk to that shrink then maybe talk to Kurt?" he said quietly.

Blaine bit his lip as he climbed off of the bed and walked over to the closet, reaching in and pulling out a navy duffel bag. Then he sifted through his clothes until he found the ones he usually worked out in.

"I'll see you guys at dinner." he said bluntly, before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

><p>Burt sighed and hung up the phone.<p>

He'd just spoken with the District Attorney's office about Karofsky's trial.

Kurt was going to have to testify.

The only thing that scared him about it was seeing that monster in the court room, having to listen to Kurt recount the torture.

It would take everything he had not to jump the Defense table and kill the bastard for what he'd done.

Predictably, Kurt entered the kitchen a few moments later, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Who was on the phone, Dad?" he asked.

_Damn it._

Burt had been hoping to wait until after dinner to tell him.

"The District Attorney's office." he said uneasily.

Kurt froze.

"A-About Karofsky?" it came out a whisper, but his father still heard it. He watched as the teen's pale hands shook slightly when they unscrewed the lid of the water bottle.

Burt made a mental note to speak to his son's therapist before his next session.

"Yeah." he leaned back in his chair, hoping that Kurt wouldn't freak out. "They want you to testify."

The open water bottle fell from Kurt's hands and hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Blaine was making his way to his room after dinner when his phone vibrated. He sighed and answered the incoming call as he inserted his key into the lock on the door.<p>

"Hello?"

_B-Blaine? _It was Kurt. _I need to talk to you._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated. No flames please.<strong>

**Constructive criticism welcome!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay multi-tasking plus studying equals this chapter, so enjoy while I go back to looking over my notes for my exams. Next one WILL be Tuesday or Wednesday night I'm pretty sure.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28:<strong>

Blaine arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house less than forty minutes later after his phone conversation with Kurt.

Sure he'd had to talk his way out of a speeding ticket, and he might have to crash at his mother's or Josh's house because there was no way he'd make it back to Dalton by curfew, but he didn't really care.

Kurt was more important.

Kurt had kept the conversation short: that he _was _going to have to testify, and that he was scared, and could Blaine _please _come over because he was so scared and he needed his boyfriend, and his dad, Carole and Finn weren't helping.

He sighed and knocked lightly on the door.

Finn answered.

"Hey man." he said wearily.

Blaine didn't smile.

"Hey Finn. Where's Kurt?" he said.

Finn stepped back so Blaine could enter the house.

"Kitchen." he replied. "With Burt and my mom." he paused. "He wanted to go up to his room, but his dad doesn't think that it'd help him."

Blaine thanked him and then hurried into the other room. Kurt was seated across from his father, staring moodily at a cup of what Blaine thought might be coffee. Carole was sitting next to him.

"Er...Kurt?" he said.

Kurt's head jerked up and he was out of his chair in a flash, throwing his arms around the Warbler's neck. He saw both Burt and Carole's reactions and his smile faded a little; Kurt was still having trouble with physical contact with everyone except with him.

"Woah. Hey, I've got you." he said soothingly. "I've got you, sshh. Do you want to go up to your room?"

Kurt nodded, pressing his cheek against Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes...yes please, I can't stay down here, they won't listen -"

"Sssh." Blaine pulled back, but didn't dare touch the countertenor's face. "It's okay." he looked at his boyfriend's father. "Would that be alright?"

Burt just nodded. He didn't bother to add the usual 'Door open' comment. He and Blaine, and especially Kurt, knew they weren't going to do anything.

Kurt dropped his arms from Blaine's neck and instead grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs.

* * *

><p>Once in Kurt's room, the brunette curled up on his bed, and gestured for Blaine to sit down.<p>

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked as he crawled onto the bed and situated himself so he was sitting crosslegged, facing the other boy. "Please, talk to me."

Kurt looked at his hands, which were busy clutching his comforter so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

"I can't do it, Blaine." he whispered. "I can't sit there in that box and talk about what he did to me...not with him right there."

Blaine kept silent. He couldn't interrupt his boyfriend, not when he was this broken up about what had happened and was going to happen to him.

When it didn't appear that Kurt was going to speak anytime soon, Blaine edged forward, stopping only when Kurt started to scramble backward, fear in his eyes.

"Nobody is going to let him hurt you." he said as calmly as he could manage. "_I _won't let him hurt you. It'll be alright. He'll be convicted when this is all over, and we can move on."

Kurt looked at him, curious.

"How do you know?" he asked in a small voice. "Because that might not happen - he could be acquitted -"

Blaine shook his head.

"No." he said firmly. "They can't acquit. There's too much evidence against him." he paused. "Are you planning to talk about this with Dr. George?"

Kurt snorted.

"Yeah. Right, like I would ever _dream _of discussing this with her." He rolled onto his side so he could grab a couple magazines. "Do you want to read one of these with me or -?"

"Don't change the subject, Kurt." Blaine's voice was soft, and his grip was firm as he grabbed the magazines from Kurt and set them aside. "I'm worried about you. I don't know what else to do."

Kurt let out a small gasp.

"You're going to break up with me?" he asked brokenly.

Blaine's jaw dropped.

"No!" he cried. "Kurt, no, I couldn't - I _wouldn't _do that to you. I'm _so_ crazy about you. Nothing's changed about how I feel, I promise you that."

Kurt stared at him incredulously, as if he thought Blaine was playing with him...lying to keep him calm.

"Are you going to be alright if I move a little closer?" asked the sophomore gently.

Kurt hesitated, then nodded. Blaine scooted forward on the mattress until their knees were only a few inches apart. He took Kurt's hand in his own and brought it to his lips.

It was a miracle that Kurt didn't flinch or yank his hand away. In fact he smiled a little, and Blaine's heart leapt.

"Blaine?" said Kurt softly.

"Mmm."

"Do you remember what you said about your brother's family?" he asked. Blaine nodded. "Was that invitation still open?"

The dark haired boy squeezed his hand lightly.

"Yes. I told you, they didn't want to push. Why?"

Kurt's smile was a little uncertain.

"I-If it's alright with them...could we go over this weekend?"

Blaine returned his smile and rubbed his hand soothingly.

"I'll talk to them. I'm going to ask if I can crash there tonight anyway."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Burt looked over at Carole.<p>

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," he said softly. "He's only been home a few days or so, and Blaine's the only one he'll really let touch him -"

"Besides you," she pointed out, "He has let you hug him."

Burt shrugged and moved to put what was leftover from dinner into a couple tupperware containers.

"It doesn't matter," he glanced toward the living room, where Finn had a game blaring on the TV. "He's not going to ever be the same, Carole...and I don't know what else to do to help him."

* * *

><p>Blaine came downstairs after an hour, to find Burt and Finn on the couch. Carole was reading in a nearby chair. The two men were emersed in some game. He was too tired to even ask who was playing, or even what sport.<p>

Burt glanced at him when he moved to grab his coat.

"Kurt okay?" he asked uncertainly.

Finn tore his eyes from the TV and looked at his step-brother's boyfriend the moment he heard his name. Carole didn't look up from her book, but he didn't miss how her eyes flicked to him and back to her book.

"He fell asleep trying to explain to me that my out of school wardrobe needs to be, and I quote, 'burned to ash and then buried a long with last season's rejected ensembles'."

Finn snorted and Burt rolled his eyes. Carole smothered a giggle behind one hand.

"You heading back to Dalton?" he said.

Blaine shook his head.

"No. I'm about to call my brother and let him know I'm coming over. It's a twenty minute drive but I can make it." he yawned.

Burt exchanged a look with Carole.

"Don't even think about it, you can crash here tonight."

Blaine nearly dropped his car keys.

"What?" he said.

Burt shrugged.

"I'm not letting you drive this late." he said. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom." he looked over at Finn. "Grab him a pair of your sweats and a t-shirt please."

Finn was out of the room in a flash.

Blaine looked over at Burt and Carole, feeling guilty.

"You - I don't want to impose -"

"It's nothing." said Burt, watching as he removed his coat once more and hung it up.

Finn came back and passed a bundle of clothing into the shorter boy's arms.

"Thank you." he said softly, before kicking off his shoes and heading for the stairs. "Thank you so much, Mr. Hummel."

Burt smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Karofsky couldn't sleep.<p>

The bed in his cell wasn't really comfy, and he kept wondering what would happen when he met with his attorney in the morning.

The trial would start in a couple of days, and he needed to know that this person could get him out of going to prison.

He rolled over, and remembered how annoyed he'd been when someone had ratted him out for the cell phone that had been smuggled into the jail.

So now he was facing harrassment charges in addition to what he was already having to contend with.

That was just _great._

Although a plus to the trial starting would mean he would get to see Kurt.

That made him excited.

_Very _excited.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next morning, he felt a little better. He was heading to the bathroom to take a shower when he noticed that the door of the guest bedroom was closed.<p>

That was weird. The door was normally left open unless they had a guest. He pressed a hand to the door and pushed it open.

The bed was made up, yes, but someone had definitely been sleeping in it. Also, a pair of Finn's sweats, and a McKinley Titans t-shirt lay folded at the foot of the mattress.

"Kurt?"

Kurt yelped and wheeled around, heart pounding. It was Finn.

"You scared the hell out of me!" he cried, waiting for his heart to stop pounding.

Finn shrugged, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry bro. Blaine's downstairs eating breakfast. You should probably shower."

Kurt frowned.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, your dad didn't want him to drive back to Dalton so late." Finn turned to go into his room. "He said he'd wait to see you before he drove back."

Kurt just shrugged sleepily and headed to the bathroom. Maybe once he'd had coffee he could fully appreciate the fact that his boyfriend was here.

Thirty minutes later (he half hoped Blaine had left by now, he didn't want him to be late), he came downstairs and, to his disappointment, saw Blaine parked in front of the television.

"Blaine?" he said tentatively.

The Warbler looked up, and grinned.

"Morning," he greeted.

Kurt smiled and sat down next to him.

"You should have left by now." he observed quietly.

Blaine shook his head.

"You're more important than Dalton." he shrugged. "I'll just miss first and second period anyway."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but Blaine held up a hand to stop him.

"I just wanted to see you before I left, okay?" he said gently.

Kurt smiled weakly at him.

They spent a few more minutes in silence, before he finally convinced Blaine to leave to get back to Dalton, and then he and Finn left for McKinley.

* * *

><p><strong>No cliffhanger and a long chapter! Yay! I hope you guys liked this.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated - no flames please.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
